The Wolf and The Wanderer
by Takaro Spirit of Light
Summary: What if Noble Six had activated the slipspace bomb instead of Jorge? What if the bomb teleported him to an alternate version of Earth? What if when he got there he met the young woman who was destined to determine the fate of the Capital wasteland? First story, updates will be inconsistent
1. My Name is Noble Six

**This is my first Fanfic, so there will be a few errors and I haven't played the storyline of Fallout 3 in a while so there might be a few things missing. I'll try to fix them if I can. Any way that should be all, and I own nothing except for a few OCs and the plot. The Fallout franchise belongs to Bethesda Studios and the Halo franchise belongs to 343 Industries and was developed by Bungie Studios.**

**Also My Noble Six/ Spartan B312 is supposed to have his own name, his own physical appearance, and customized armor, but feel free to interpret his appearance any way you want. Also I only made him twenty.**

**Again I own nothing and no copyright infringement intended**

**Also, in case your some loser, no offense, and haven't beaten the Halo Reach Campaign, I suggest you don't read this cause there are some spoilers.**

**NOTE: 5/19/12- I changed the title from The Journey of Noble 6 and The Lone Wanderer to The Wolf and the Wanderer. It's still the same story, though I thought the title needed a change, and I think the new one is better anyways. Also, sorry for not updating in awhile, but don't worry, im still alive, just have to deal with school first. So thats all for now, happy gaming.**

Chapter 1: My Name is Noble Six

Noble Six

…

My name is Spartan B312 or Noble Six as my team calls me. Right now I'm fighting aboard a Covenant Corvette Class Cruiser. I'm a Spartan III Commando sent here by my commanders along with my teammate Jorge S-052. See just before, a massive Covenant Super Carrier was sending down Covenant troops down to Reach and we had to destroy it or it would bring death and destruction to Reach, soon Earth, and eventually Humanity. All other UNSC ships were out of the system and reinforcement wouldn't be here until probably two days from now.

That was way too long to wait and if we didn't do something soon we'd all be destroyed. With time running out, our technical specialist Kat B320, created a plan to destroy the massive vessel. The plan was simple, all we had to do was get a UNSC ship's Slipspace drive, convert it into a bomb, and detonate the makeshift bomb in the Super Carrier. Simple, but not easy. After we finished the plan and the plan was given a green light from our CO Colonel Holland. We would launch into space via YSS-1000 "Sabre" class Starfighters, go to the docking station Anchor 9 where the Slipspace drive would be converted into a bomb and defend it. Then the Sabres, the UNSC frigate Savannah, and a Dropship 77 Heavy-Troop Carrier/Infantry or Pelican Dropship that was carrying the Slipspace bomb would head to a tagged Covenant Corvette. That would be where we plant the bomb. We would board the Corvette; send it on a refueling track with the Super Carrier. Once we were on, we manually sent it on a refueling track.

That would bring us to right now. Just earlier, I had landed on the top deck of the Corvette. Alongside some of the other Sabre pilots we had fought our way to the hanger, cleared it out for the Pelican. We then fought our way to the bridge, some of the troopers dying on the way there. Once we got it on the refueling track, the remaining troopers and I made our way back to the hanger. As I was saying, I was fighting and I just assassinated an Elite Ultra with my Energy Sword, the alien warrior falling down onto the floor. I looked around at the surrounding area and saw the whole area littered with corpses, Covenant and human alike.

"That was the last of them!" I shouted.

"Good! Form up on me!" I heard Jorge call. I walked over to the Pelican where Jorge was accessing the Slipspace bomb.

"Dammit. So that's how it's going to be..." I heard Jorge say.

"Well, I got good news and bad news. This bird took some fire and her thruster gimble is toast. Which means the only way off this slag heap is gravity." Jorge said.

"And the good news?" I asked.

"That was the good news."

Auntie Dot, our A.I. then chimed in from our COMs,

"At current velocity, fifty three seconds to end point."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah…" Jorge took off his helmet and dropped it on the floor.

"Bad news is, timer's fried. I'm going to have to activate it manually." He answered in a voice that showed he knew this was the end, and was completely ready to accept it.

"That's a one way trip." I said.

"We all make it sooner or later. Better get going Six there going to need you down there…"

"No" interrupted.

"Come again?" Jorge asked me in a surprised and puzzled voice.

"You go, I'll activate the bomb."

"No Six I have to…"

"Listen Jorge." I interrupted him.

"They need you down there more than they need me. Reach needs you, Noble Team needs you, and Humanity needs you."

"But Six I…" Jorge started

"You've been a part of Noble Team longer than I have. I'm just a replacement for Thom. Right now Reach is in danger and it has a better chance of being saved if you go instead of me." I told him.

Jorge looked at me intently.

"All right." he said.

"Good. I'll give you a few minutes. I don't think I can give you much more time than that though."

Jorge nodded.

"It's been a good run Six." He said with sympathy.

"Likewise my friend." I answered.

We shook hands and Jorge picked up his helmet and put it back on.

"I'll make sure that they recognize your sacrifice here Six." Jorge said to me.

I chuckled. "Thanks, I hope I at least get some legacy out of this."

"One last question Six."

I looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"What is your real name?"

I smiled under my helmet.

"It's Andreas."

"Good luck then Andreas." Jorge said.

Jorge then jumped out of the Corvette heading straight for Reach.

"Good luck to you too Jorge" I said to no one in particular.

I waited for about 2 minutes like I said. I took a deep breath and I walked over to the bomb and punched in the activation code.

7 7 1 7 8 7 6

The bomb shimmered for a bit. Then as if in slow motion a huge purple and black sphere exploded burst around the bomb, quickly becoming bigger and bigger. I shielded my eyes as myself, the Corvette, and a large part of the Super Carrier was consumed by the Slipspace rift.

And as quickly as it started, it was over.

Yet even after I unshielded my eyes I found a very unexpected surprise. Looking around, I found that I was still wearing my MJOLNIR armor. I was still in the hangar of the Corvette, and everything except the bomb was still there. Puzzled, I turned around to where the air lock was. Outside were space and a large yellowish planet. At first I had no idea what that planet was until I saw what the land masses on its surface. It shocked me because even though this planet was unlike any planet I've seen before, it was exactly the same as another planet that every human in the United Earth Colonies knew.

Slowly, I thought aloud the only thought in my head.

"Is that, Earth?"

**Well there is my first chapter of this Fanfic. I know its short and corny, but its all I got. So please review, and give me feedback on this Fanfic. And feel free to give me any ideas on how I can improve this story. Thanks**

**Note 11/9/11: Ok, so I've been getting a lot of reviews saying that I need to be more descriptive with my stories, and I agree. So I've decided to rewrite/revise the chapters. It won't be much, just going back and adding, fixing, and removing things. Though even though I will try to be more descriptive, I will respectfully ask you guys, the readers, to try and at least use your imagination when reading. You all have one, and I don't think it's getting enough exercise. Plus, I need you guys to remember, I'm only a high school freshman. I'm not a professional writer. Well that's about it, thanks for reading.**


	2. I am the Lone Wanderer From Vault 101

**Well here's second chapter in my fanfic The Journey of Noble Six and the Lone Wanderer. I've decided that I'm going to switch off between N6's and the LW's POV every chapter, but that idea might be scrapped. Also I'll try to update this story every week or every two weeks. Anyway, without further ado, let's welcome our Lone Wanderer!**

**Again I own nothing, no copyright infringement.**

Chapter 2: I am the Lone Wanderer

Lone Wanderer

…

My name is Kimberly Anaka. And right now, I'm in the fight of my life.

See I live in a one of the many nuclear bunkers that we call Vaults. See about two hundred years ago, just about every country, mainly America and China, were fighting over natural resources. Eventually the fighting came to the point of where they used nuclear weaponry as a full offensive force. Eventually, all hell broke loose, and in 2077, every nuclear capable launch site in the world launched every nuclear weapon they had. The exchange lasted for about two hours. Once the last atomic bomb and nuclear warhead had fallen, the world fell into the deep darkness of a nuclear abyss. In the two hours of nuclear fire, the geography and climate of the Earth was changed significantly. Entire mountain ranges were created as the ground buckled and moved under the strain of the cataclysmic pressure produced by numerous atomic explosions. Rivers and oceans around the world were contaminated with the resulting radioactive fallout released by the relatively low-yield nuclear weapons used by all sides, and the climate changed horrifically. All the regions of the Earth suffered from a single, permanent season once the initial dust blasted into the atmosphere by the nuclear explosions had settled, a scorching, radioactive desert summer.

Some people got lucky. Some time before the end of the old world, hundreds of atomic bunkers dubbed "Vaults" were built and spread out throughout the country. Some families were lucky and had a spot placed in a vault for them. Others weren't so lucky and were stuck outside and were killed, or worse.

At least, that's what my dad told me.

I happen to live inside a vault, Vault 101. I've lived here with my dad for my whole life and almost everything was good. I had a loving dad, and a best friend. I had a pretty good life. The only real BIG problem was that everything was always the same, 24/7. Like the Overseer says, "We're born in the Vault, we die in the Vault". Other than that, everything was good. That was until, today.

I woke up to my friend Amata screaming for me to wake me up. When I asked her why she was screaming she told me some very bad news. Apparently, my dad left the vault sometime last night. And like I said before, that was really, REALLY bad. Then she told me the worst news. Her dad, the Overseer, apparently went nuts, which by the way I wasn't really surprised to hear, killed my dad's assistant and friend Jonas, and had sent the Vault's guards to try and kill me. Great day to be me right? I knew that the Overseer wouldn't let me go off easy. That was putting simply. Amata said that she had a plan. At first I wasn't very sure of it. Not because I was afraid she would turn me over to her dad, but because the last "plan" she had, got me locked in the janitor's closet for five hours. But then I decided I had no choice but to work with her. She told me that there was a secret tunnel in the Overseer's office that led to the Vault door. But first we had to fight through numerous guards to get to it. She also took her dad's 10mm pistol offered to give it to me. I told her I didn't need it, and told her that she would probably have better use for it than I did. Mostly since I knew that she would need it more than I did since her dad and the other security guards weren't the most agreeable or rational people when it came to chasing down trouble. So we agreed that we would meet at the Vault entrance. She then went off to try and distract the Overseer. I picked up anything that I might need along with all my stuff, some medical supplies from the first aid kit on the wall, a Vault Utility jumpsuit in the drawers, and some of my more personal things like my baseball gear and my old BB gun and some BBs. I put all my stuff, save for my BB gun, into the digital storage in my Pip-Boy 3000 wrist-computer. I put my BB gun on my back and took one last look at the photo of my dad and me on my drawers.

'Why dad? Why?' I thought.

I took one step out of my room when I heard someone call me. I turned my head to my right. There was Officer Kendall, who didn't look very happy to see me. "There she is!" he yelled. Then suddenly, three radroaches, which were giant, mutant cockroaches, attacking him. At first I decided that I should take advantage of the distraction and make a run for it, but then my stupid conscience told me that I had to at least help him. So I took out my BB gun and used the targeting system in my Pip-Boy known as VATS, and in three quick shots, I quickly killed the roaches. And then you know how he repaid me? He ran up to me, swinging his police baton at me. At first I was somewhat stunned, but I re-entered my situational awareness and dropped the BB gun, took my baseball bat out of my pip-boy, and hit the security officer in the back of his head and I think I knocked him unconscious. So I figured I'd leave him there. But then I figured that the other security guards would have more than just batons. So I detached the security guard's Kevlar vest, boots, gloves, and Riot helmet and attached them to my own Vault jumpsuit. I figured I got lucky when I used my baseball bat to take out the officer, so I figured his police baton would be a better weapon to use. I picked it up and headed down the hallway. I took a left and met my childhood arch nemesis and bully Butch Deloria. He ran up to me up to me panicking begging me to save his mom who was being attacked by radroaches At first he thought I was a security officer because of the armor I was wearing but even after I took off the helmet he didn't seem to care. I asked him why he couldn't fight them off himself, when he told me that he was afraid of the radroaches. 'Oh the irony' I thought with a smirk. Butch, my childhood enemy, was asking me for help as well as him telling me that he was afraid of radroaches. But even if I really disliked him, I knew there were lives at stake so I decided to help him. I went into their room and found Butch's mom being attacked by three radroaches. I took out my police baton and quickly beat all three roaches to death. Butch was relieved that his mom's life was no longer at stake and he thanked me and even gave me his jacket. I continued down the hallways where I found the diner with another Vault-Dweller named Grandma Taylor who appeared to have been killed by radroaches. I quickly killed them and proceeded down the hall. There I met the Vault's Mr. Handy robot Andy who was setting radroaches on fire. Once he was done the door to the clinic where my dad worked opened and the Vault's mechanic, Stanley stepped out. I half expected him to start attacking me but he simply said that my dad helped us and he didn't have anything against me. I went into the room that used to be my dad's old office, I mean, before he left. I went in to find any information that might lead to where my dad had gone. Most of the things in it weren't important. The only things on his computer terminal were a couple of medical reports and some written ones were on his desk. On the wall was the picture frame that held the Bible passage that my dad always read to me because he always said that it was my mother's favorite.

"I am Alpha and Omega,

the beginning and the end.

I will give unto him

that that is athirst of

the fountain of the water of life

freely.

Revelation 21:6"

I figured I should probably take it. One of the things that I happened to be good was lock-picking. This lock happened to be exceptionally hard though. When I opened the frame, I found three things that I didn't expect to be in it. What I found were the schematics to something called a Rock-It launcher, a small sack that had a couple hundred bottle caps in it, and a tape recording. The first one really puzzled me, the second one did strike me as odd, but it was the third one that really stunned me. The recording was made by my dad and it what he said truly shocked me. It said,

"Well, here we are. Nestled all safe and snug inside Vault 101. It's so cold down here. Colder still with Catherine gone...  
Oh, Catherine... I so wish you were here with me. How the hell am I supposed to do this by myself? Live down in this hole. Take care of our child...  
But this is our life now, so I guess I'd better get used to it. The Overseer who runs the place is an overbearing bully, but I've dealt with worse."

It sounded as though he lived outside the Vault and he wasn't born here.

Unfortunately I didn't have the time to ponder what he really meant. I looked around the room for anything that seemed of value. The only thing that I could find was a Vault Bobble head that said medicine on the stand. I dashed out of the room and up the stairs. There I met officer Gomez who I first thought was about to attack me. But instead he told me that he was glad he found me first and let me go free. I gave him a quick thanks and ran up the stairs turned a corner where the door that led to the atrium. I headed into the atrium where I found Tom and Mary Holden who were talking about leaving the Vault like my dad. Tom ran to where the Vault entrance was where he was quickly shot at by two security guards. Then Mary ran to the entrance who was quickly shot at and killed as well. That would bring us to right now.

Like I said before, I was in the fight of my life. Ok so maybe I was exaggerating before. I felt a rush of rage and ran straight the hallway, which was not one of my best ideas. My armor protected me from the bullets and getting shot at pulled me straight out of my trance. I thought, 'what the hell am I doing?' I ran back took out the police baton and ran straight back in. Then when I got close enough to them, I beat the living crap out of them. Eventually I killed them. Normally, this would be a real problem for me because I'm a nice person and I try to do good things, but this time I felt nothing. I stepped back and looked horrifyingly at my hands but still didn't feel anything. I then snapped out of it and remembered why I was here. I figured if these two security guards had guns, there were going to be more. So I picked up the pistol that appeared to be in highest condition along with any and all ammo I could find. I closed Tom and Mary's eyes in respect and ran up the stair case to the upper atrium. I killed a couple more roaches where I met Security Chief Hannon. He started to attack me and I quickly incapacitated him with the pistol, and continued along. Then I heard more shouting and my first thought was that another security guard. But it turned out to be Allen Mack, another Vault dweller who was banging on his window and shouting insults at me. I ignored him and when down another hallway I went through maintenance where I found the dead body of a maintenance worker. I ignored it and proceeded through another door. When I walked down the hallway, I heard the familiar voice of Amata and her father the Overseer. I ducked down on instinct and snuck through the hallway. I looked through a window where I saw Amata, her father, and Officer Mack. They were interrogating Amata about where I was. She kept denying her knowing where I was. I chuckled softly. 'Thanks friend.' I thought. Then Officer Mack started to hit her and in retaliation, Amata pulled out the .10 mm pistol I asked her to keep and shot him. I assumed she became overcome with shock and fear since she ran out of the room as quickly as she could. She almost ran into me coming out. I asked her if she was ok. She gave me the pistol back saying she didn't want anything to do with it. I accepted it and ran through the hallway to where the Overseer's office was. I opened the door and rushed inside where I found Jonas' body on the floor. I stopped and kneeled beside his body. I felt extremely sad and depressed when I noticed a small recording in his pocket. I pulled it out and played it on my pip-boy. I was made by my dad and it said,

"Hold on Jonas, I need to record this first.

I... I don't really know how to tell you this. I hope you'll understand, but I know you might be angry. I thought about it for a long time, but in the end I decided it was best for you not to know. So many things could have gone wrong and there's really no telling how the overseer will react when he finds out. It's best if he can blame everything on me. Obviously you already know that I'm gone. It was something I needed to do. You're an adult now. You're ready to be on your own. Maybe someday things will change and we can see each other again. I can't tell you why I left or where I'm going. I don't want you to follow me. God knows life in the Vault isn't perfect, but at least you'll be safe. Just knowing that will be enough to keep me going."

"Don't mean to rush you, Doc, but I'd feel better if we got this over with"

"Okay. Go ahead. Goodbye. I love you."

I felt even more sad and depressed and I kneeled there for a few minutes. After I composed myself, I got up and closed Jonas' eyes and walked over to the door that led to the Overseer's office. I picked the lock quickly and stepped inside. I went over to the terminal behind his desk and hacked it. It was pretty easy too and I got it done in half a minute. I looked through the options and at the very bottom was an option that said open Overseer tunnel. I activated it and the Overseer's desk behind me started to rise up and reveal a staircase that lead to a door. I stood looking at it. I started to hear more security guards yelling out and so I ran down the stairs and flipped a switch that lowered the desk to conceal the entrance. I went through the door and followed some corridors until I reached a wall. I took off my helmet to get a better look at it. I scrutinized it until I found a switch that made the wall move aside and reveal a dark room and on one side was the Vault door. I walked up to it and stared at it in awe. It was a massive door shaped like a large gear and in the middle of the door was a large 101. I walked backwards to the controls and activated a switch which looked like it had been recently used. A large tool lowered itself and inserted itself into the door, there was some metallic grinding and the Vault door was opened. I heard footsteps and turned around to see Amata who was standing next to me. She must have come while I was watching the door open.

"Oh my God. You actually opened it." she said in awe.

"I can't believe it Kim, you opened it."

"I couldn't have done it without you Amata." I told her.

"Listen, sorry about earlier. I didn't want to put you through all this." I said.

"It's okay Kim, just take care of yourself. I hope you can make it out there by yourself." she said.

"You can't come with me?" I asked.

"Sorry Kim, but I have to stay here in the Vault." she said.

"Ok. Well, it's been good knowing you. I'm really going to miss you Amata."

"I'll miss you too Kim. I'll always remember you." She said, with sadness in her voice.

We shared one last hug.

I heard some more shouting so I headed out.

"Goodbye Amata." I said.

"Goodbye Kim. I hope you find your dad." she answered.

I headed out to the world outside of the peaceful clean Vault.

'Lookout dad, cause I'm coming for you. And when I find you, you better have some answers for me.' Were my final thoughts after leaving that Vault.

**Well thank God, I'm done. Man it seemed like forever since I started the story. Just a few things I know that the pip-boy doesn't actually have digital storage in it but I had to make it make sense somehow. Also I'm serious about you guys helping me with this story. Now that we've gotten past the parts that are canon, I'm going to need some help with the plot. So just PM me on my profile, please review, and uh,**

**TAKARO OUT!**

**Author's Note; 11/24/11: Ok guys seriously. I'm going to revise the story and all, like making sure that the canon is correct and all, but the parts I'm not looking to fix are the parts that are supposed to be determined by gameplay physics. So whoever it is out there who keeps telling me that the DMR would have more effect on a Deathclaw than I gave it credit for, quit bothering me. Ok that's all for now.**


	3. Where in the Universe am I?

**Well here we are again with our good friend Noble Six. I wish I could make this longer but I can't. Anyway thanks to everyone who favorited and subscribed to this story. I know it's corny to say that at only the third chapter but I 'm new to this, so don't judge me!**

**Again I own nothing.**

**Edit 12/15/12: K guys, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating in such a long time. I finally managed to get the revision of chapter 3 out, and I'm currently working on Chapter 9, though I've hit a major writers block. Though I'm having my friends help me and give me ideas which has moved the process along, but I still need to add stuff. If you guys want to help, I've posted the unfinished chapter on my XBL Clan website at . #/. You can read the chapter and if you want you can even join our clan. Not saying you have to, but I'm one of the leaders and I'm supposed to be recruiting for new members. Again, thanks for your patience, and I hope to get a chapter out soon before the holidays. **

**Happy gaming, Takaro out**

Chapter 3

Where in the Universe am I?

Noble Six

…

After I got over my shock at how different Earth looked like, I began to assume that that wasn't Earth. So then I thought, if this wasn't Earth, then where was I? I figured I would have to see how much of the Corvette had been damaged. I looked around and everything seemed exactly the same as how I left it, right down to the corpses of the Covenant and Army troopers. I noticed that coming from the Pelican's cockpit was a bluish light. I climbed into the holding bay and walked towards it. When I got to the cockpit, I found a cylindrical shaped console that looked the same as the kinds that house AI. I activated it and suddenly the avatar of an AI appeared on the on top of the console. The AI had a female appearance with a fully colored avatar and, took the form of a tall, slender teenage girl that looked about 16 with fairly long black hair in a pony tail. Overall, she looked like she was Japanese or any similar Asian. Her clothing included what appeared to be a black, hoodie with the UNSC insignia on the back, a pair of camouflage pants, a small Tactical TACPAD on her wrist and a pair of tennis shoes. Her eyes started glowing, and she started to go through a systems check. When she was done, her eyes stopped glowing and she looked at me then everything else around her with curiosity.

"Where, where am I?" she asked. Her voice was slightly high-pitched and innocent, like that of a young woman.

"You know if I had an answer to that I would tell you. But I don't, so I can't." I answered.

"Ok then, so who are you?" she asked.

"I am Andreas B312 of Beta Company and member of… former member of the Spartan Fire team Noble Team. But you can just call me Noble Six or just Six. Who are you?"

"I am the AI Destiny. I was constructed exactly 3.38 months ago at ONI CASTLE Base. My main functions and programming include full knowledge and understanding of recorded human history, all known human knowledge of any Tier 2 technology including that used by the Covenant, and the ability to partially pilot most Covenant Spacecraft." she said.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive. Wait, if you were programmed with all that knowledge what are you doing on a Pelican?"

"I don't really know why. I believe it's because of a shipping mix-up since I remember my creators telling me that I would be assigned to a SPARTAN II strike-team in the outer colonies." she answered

Suddenly there was a huge jolt and I got thrown against the wall.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm good." I answered.

"Ok. What was that?"

"I have an Idea on what it might be."

"Ok then. Hit me. But first tell me where we are and how we got here"

As fast as I could I recalled how we got here to her, though I may have left out some parts.

"So you're telling me that we're on a Covenant Corvette that may very well be about to crash into a planet that looks like Earth?

"Basically."

"So how are we going to get out of this situation?"

"I have an idea. You're able to be transported from this console and you said you could pilot most Covenant spacecraft right?"

"Yeah, what do you have in mind?"

"I'll give you the full details when we get to the bridge."

"Ok then."

Instantly she shrunk down into the console and a small crystal chip popped out of the console.

I took the chip out and slid it into the back of my helmet. As I slid it into the port, my head started to feel like a cold, dense liquid was entering through the back of my brain. I knew it was done when I could hear Destiny's thoughts amongst my own.

"Wow you have a lot of audio files in this helmet." she said with a slight chuckle.

"Just don't mess anything up in there." I told her.

I activated my magnetic boots and ran out the Pelican. Running back through all these hallways and corridors that I had fought through not too long ago, though now they were dead silent, just like the corpses that littered them. Once i got to the bridge i saw just what i had feared, we were headed straight for the planet.

I ran straight for any kind of console that looked like I could put Destiny's data chip in.

"If you're looking for someplace to put my data chip in, you'll have to look for the large structure in the center with a bunch of holographic computers around it." Destiny told me.

I looked around and found the thing she was talking about. I rushed up to the console and took out her chip and held it next to one of the computers. The blue light in the middle dimmed and Destiny appeared as a larger form of her avatar in the large holotank behind the structure with about a dozen small squares that looked like they held information about the Corvette swirling around her.

"Well I got some good news." she said.

"Is there any bad news?" I asked.

"Luckily no." she answered.

"In that case, do you mind keeping us from plummeting to our doom?!" I said, rather annoyed.

She put her hands on her hips indignantly.

"It's not as simple as you think it is. I have to reactivate the engines first which will probably disable any other systems in the ship temporarily since the engines will need the extra power since some idiots blew them up, then I have to keep it from disabling any other systems that have anything to do with the working of this console, then I have to put the…"

"Ok! Just do it!"

She activated a few panels then the room got dark and I felt another jerk of the ship and my magnets on the bottoms of my boots failed me and I got thrown across the room and hit the other side with a loud thud which disabled my armor's shields. Then the ship started moving backwards and I stared sliding across the floor and crashed into a wall where several Covenant crates were stacked. When I collided into the pile all the crates started crashing on top of me. And at the end of my little episode the lights came back on.

"Owww." I moaned.

"You ok?" she yelled.

"Yeah, never better." I said sarcastically.

"We'll then quit messing around and get over here! You're really gonna want to see this."

"Are you going to stop making the ship jerk like that?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'm coming."

I picked myself up and limped over to her.

"Ok so what was it that you wanted to show me?" I asked.

"I don't think you'll be very glad or happy to hear this." she said.

"I thought you said we didn't have any bad news!" I asked hysterically.

"Well, we didn't at the time you asked, but now we do." she answered.

"Perfect." I sighed.

"Luckily it doesn't have anything to do with the Corvette, but it does have to do with the planet." she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know how you said that the planet underneath us looked like Earth?"

"Yeah."

"Well while we were about to fall to our deaths, I was able to get some readings from the planet's surface, and it turns out that it was Earth."

"Wait, how is that possible? Earth is supposed to be green and blue with hundreds of cities and advanced technology. That planet is yellow, and it looks, dead. Wait did the Covenant do this?"

"No, I don't think this is the Covenant's doing."

"Then why does Earth look like that?"

"Well if my readings are correct, then when you activated the slipspace bomb, it sent us through the Slipspace stream and to an alternate time and version of Earth."

She pulled up a small hologram of the planet and held it.

"One where slipspace travel never became possible, the UNSC as well as the colonies were never created, and it seems that the reason the Earth looks like that was because of the detonation of what looks like low-yield nuclear weaponry." she explained

"Ok now this is extremely weird. You're telling me that we are in an alternate version of Earth where we never existed?" I asked.

"Basically. I can tell this must be hard for you to take in."

"You think?"

"I'll give you some time to, uh, process your thoughts. I'll be checking the Corvette's systems for anything that could be of use." she said. I nodded and she disappeared into the holotank. I walked over to a ledge and sat down to "process my thoughts" as Destiny put it.

'What am I supposed to do now, and how am I gonna get back to reach?' I thought.

Just then Destiny came back out of the system.

"Six! Um, I can call you Six right?" she asked.

"Yeah. What is it?" I asked.

"Uh, you know how I said that we didn't have any bad news?"

"What is it now? Is the ship out of fuel? Is there a power failure? Is there a hole in the hull? What is it?"

"None of the above. I just used the ship's scanners and apparently there are about a dozen life signs in the ship." she said.

"Well that's just great." I sighed.

I started to pull out the DMR off my back when she interrupted me.

"Hang on. Before you go off shooting aliens, come look at this."

I walked up to the holotank and she made one of the panels stop swirling and face me. I tried to read it but it was in, well, whatever language the ovenant use.

"Destiny I can't read this!" I told her in annoyance.

"Fine, I'll translate. It says that the Sangheli, Unggoy, Huragok and Mgalekgolo imprisoned on this ships were confirmed convicts of heresy to the Hierarchs and the gods, and were to be executed on the Super Carrier Long Night of Solace, which is the same one you destroyed with the slipspace bomb." she explained.

"So, whats that mean, and why does that stop me from pumping some lead into their brains?" I asked.

"It means that we might have just found some allies."

"You're telling me that we should make allies with the same alien monsters that had glassed hundreds of human colonies, killed of millions of humans, and is trying to bring us to extinction?" I asked skeptically.

"Well according to these logs, these Elites, Engineers, Grunts, and Hunters were supposed to be executed for various counts of heresy, treason, and, you might be surprised to hear this one, allying with the humans."

"So these guys are supposed to be on our side?"

"Basically. Plus we're going to need some help."

"Why?"

"Well we need help repairing the ship, we need a full crew to pilot the Corvette since I can't do it all by myself, and we could always use some more help." she said.

"Well great." I sighed.

'I have a feeling this is the start of a whole new adventure.' I thought.

**Well here's the next chapter. it took a lot less time then my last chapter. I hope you guys liked the addition of my newest character Destiny. I wanted to keep the Corvette as sort of like a base of operations and a home for our heroes. I wanted to bring the Heretics as I will call them from now on in this chapter, but I wanted to keep you guys in suspense (evil snicker…)anyway, please review, PM me if you guys have any ideas, that's all for now and Takaro Out!**


	4. Welcome to the Wasteland

**Well here we are with the story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and more importantly those who gave me some advice. That's it for here, so let's join our good friend Kim the lone wanderer =)**

**Again, I own nothing**

Chapter 4

Welcome to the Wasteland

Kim

…

It seemed like forever since I left Vault 101. In truth it was actually two minutes. After I left the Vault I proceeded down the cave, past the numerous skeletons of people who appeared to have been trying to get into the Vault. Clutched in their hands were hands were signs that said things like "Let us in Assholes!" I wanted to get out of that place as soon as possible. I ran down the cave to a wooden door that had light shining through the cracks in its frame. I put my hand onto the handle.

'_What am I doing?' _I thought.

'_I don't have to go out there. I could just go back into the Vault and forget my dad ever existed. I could just go back, maybe I could beg for my existence.' _I thought.

I stood there thinking a lot of thoughts like that, and I almost took a step back. But a part of me kept telling me that I wouldn't be accepted back into the Vault and even if I did I would always be haunted by the thought of never knowing why my dad left me and never knowing what it is he might be doing out there that could be so important to leave the safety of the Vault. Eventually I resolved to go.

'_Well here it goes. Time to leave my old life and start a new one.'_

I gripped the doorknob firmly and twisted. As soon as I pulled the door open I was blasted with an intense amount of bright light in my face. I had to shield my eyes to avoid sight loss. Once my vision was adjusted I took a good look at my surroundings. I was stunned at what I saw. All around me where green hills and flourishing cities and life all around were only the remains of what was once was. Instead, were the ruins of the great city of Washington D.C., yellow land, and decrepit buildings and vehicles. There was no life anywhere to be seen.

"Well my dad was right about what this place looked like."

I walked over to a ledge where a small, rusty, broken sign ironically said "Scenic Lookout".

"Yeah some scene." I thought aloud.

I walked down the ledges and down to the ruins of an old town. The buildings were all obliterated. My attention was diverted to the sound of a man making some kind of speech. I turned my head in hopes that there was life out here. However, instead of a human being, it was a large floating robot that was making the sound. I walked past it. Then I saw at the end of the cracked road was a crudely made sign that said Megaton on it. Excited at the thought of I might have found life out here I ran up the direction that the sign pointed to. Eventually I got to the top of a hill and at the top was what looked like a pile of scrap metal. After closer examination I found it was actually a structure. Standing in front of the building was a bipedal robot and a couple of men. Relived that there were actually human beings out here, I walked up to meet them. One of them was an African man that had a large cowboy hat. Next to him was a Caucasian man that wore an eye-patch and a head wrap. Next to them were two kids, one that looked like the son of the African man and the other was a young girl. Both of them were hiding behind the two adults. They seemed to be arguing with two men who carried assault rifles and behind them were two teenage girls that were cuffed and had weird metal collars on their necks.

"I've already warned you. If you ever try to enslave any one of the citizens of my city, you're going to regret it." The African man stated.

"We weren't going to take those kids as slaves. We were just going back to Paradise Falls. Those kids were just in our way." One of the men tried to reason.

"Oh that's a load of bullshit. And I suppose that you trying to put those damn slave collars on their necks was a game you were playing?" The Caucasian man yelled.

"Calm down Billy. Look, we haven't found a reason to start killing you all off yet, don't give us a reason to now." The African man stated with a hint of hatred in his voice.

"Fine. Then we'll just be on our way." One of the men said.

The two "slavers" as they were called just walked past me.

"Get out of our way punk." One of them said as he shoved me out of the way. I looked into the dirty faces of the two girls. In their eyes they conveyed a very plain message to me.

'_Help us please…'_

I stood there trying still watching the four walk down the road. Then the sound of talking made me turn my attention elsewhere.

"Damn slavers. C'mon Lucas we have to stop them or there'll just keep coming back."

"I feel the same way you do Billy but we just don't have the man or fire power to take all the slavers down."

"Is that what those guys were?" I asked.

All four of them turned their head towards me in surprise.

"Huh? Oh we didn't see you there. Sorry." the African one said.

"How long have you been standing there?" the Caucasian one asked.

"About five minutes maybe. I dunno." I said.

"Oh, well in that case let us give you a proper greeting. My name is Lucas Simms, mayor and sheriff of the town of Megaton." the African man said.

"This is my son Harden." pointing to the little boy behind him.

"And this is Billy Creel and his adopted daughter Maggie." pointing to the other two.

"Howdy partner." said Bill, his disposition completely changed.

"Hi. My name's Kimberly Anaka." I answered.

"Hey what's that number on your back for?" Billy asked.

"Oh it's the numbers one zero one. I grew up in the Vault."

"Wait. You were born in the Vault?" they both asked simultaneously.

"Yeah. I know no one has ever come out of the Vault ever since its initial closing until just now. Well actually it was opened yesterday since my Dad left the Vault. It's also the reason I'm out here."

"Well actually the Vault was opened like over twenty years ago, but that's not really important right now." Lucas said.

"Wait. The Vault was opened? That's impossible we were told the Vault was never opened."

"Well they lied. They opened the Vault to make contact with the outside world then they locked it up again."

"Eh. That wouldn't be surprising seeing as that the Overseer's a partial whack-job. But anyway I guess I should ask you, have you guys seen my dad? Middle aged guy, brown hair, probably wearing a jumpsuit like this one?" I asked.

"Sorry, I can't keep track of all the people that come in and out of my city, though I did see someone come by that looked like that, though I think he just left. He didn't stay long, he went to talk with Moriarty, the owner of the bar, and then he left." Lucas said.

"Ok. Thanks. Hey you wouldn't mind if I stayed here for a while? I need some supplies and I have no idea what I might encounter out here." I asked.

"Well sure! We could always have some new people around." Billy said.

"Yeah sure you can stay. Just a couple of rules though. One, you mess with anyone in my town; you're going to have to deal with me. Two, you see anyone that does look like they're a threat, come tell me. Three and most important, don't mess around with the bomb." Lucas said quite sternly.

"Got it sir. I'll make sure... Wait, bomb?" I asked.

"Yeah, Megaton was built around a dormant atomic bomb since the town's founders had help from a cult that worships it. The bomb is completely safe right now but it's not completely deactivated so be careful around it." Lucas explained.

"Not very safe don't you think? Why don't you get someone to deactivate it?"

"Cause, I don't trust anyone with that sensitive a situation. Plus the cult still resides here and they worship the damn thing. If you think you got the brains to do it, then got right on ahead."

"Sorry. I was top of my class back in the Vault, but I don't think I could disable something like that."

"Ok. Well let us welcome you to Megaton then." Lucas said.

"Stockholm! Get the gate!" Lucas yelled.

"Got it boss!" a voice yelled out from the walls.

Suddenly the wall behind them started to raise up to reveal a large gate.

"Shall we go in?"

…

_Third person perspective._

Raven Rock, Enclave Base

14 hundred hours eastern time

The Enclave. The inheritors of the American government, and were last seen publicly over ten years ago on the West coast. They were last seen trying to send out a powerful strain of a virus known as the Forced Evolutionary Virus which would instantly wipe out anything in the country that was contaminated with radiation, leaving the Enclave the only survivors. They had moved most of their forces to the East coast where they had began to plot their next plan of action against the Wasteland. This time, however, they were discussing a different matter. One that was centered around a very strange space anomaly that had occurred in low earth orbit.

Inside the Enclave base known as Raven Rock, eight officers and a man in a white lab coat were gathered around a table in the briefing area.

"This better be worth our time Travis." one of the officers said irritably.

"Oh it is Lieutenant." The professor said. He then activated a monitor that showed a screen showing empty space

"So at about O' twelve hundred hours yesterday, Navigation satellite TR583, recorded this strange spatial anomaly." the man said.

The screen was the same for about five minutes when suddenly a massive black and purple orb sprang from seemingly nowhere. As soon as the orb appeared, it disappeared, leaving only the wreck of a gigantic ship.

There were several gasps from around the table.

The doctor went on,

"So we picked up this strange anomaly which appears to be a portal from another part of the galaxy, or maybe even the universe!"

"This spacecraft is definitely not of human design which would leave us to believe that these must be of alien design."

"So, besides the fact that you just discovered a big portal and possibly aliens, what's so important?" a female officer asked.

"I'm glad you asked ma'am. See another Nav. beacon that happened to be recording the same thing from a different angle, and this is what it picked up."

The doctor pressed a button that changed the view-point to underneath the ship.

"Now if we zoom into the picture right here, it shows us a picture of a substantially smaller spacecraft but is operational."

He zoomed the camera into the bottom of the picture where the Covenant Corvette Ardent Prayer was.

"This smaller ship was thermal scanned and several life signs were found on it."

The screen changed so that it showed any signs of life on the ship

"Several life signs were discovered that are completely alien."

"How do you know that this ship is operational?" Another female officer asked.

"Well, shortly after the ships appeared, they both started to fall into earth's atmosphere."

The screen then fast-forwarded to show both ships in free fall to earth.

"The larger wreck was obviously lifeless and impacted into the Atlantic Ocean not too far off the coast, but the smaller ship was able to stabilize itself, and is currently hovering in the lower Mesosphere above the Atlantic Ocean."

"So what? Even if there are aliens on it we can take them!" one of the officers yelled. The other officers started to get energetic.

"Wait! Before you go out there to kill them all, how do we know they are hostile? They may friendly and could aid in our own problems. Like our extermination of the mutants in the world."

The other officers started to mummer amongst themselves. Then the officer that was on the other end of the table that had been completely solemn the entire time finally spoke up.

"Perhaps the Dr. is right. If these aliens are friendly, and are willing to share their technology with us, then we should welcome them. But if they don't, then we are free to take them out and take the technology by force." the man announced.

There was indistinct mummer among them again, but they all seemed satisfied with the idea.

"Thank you Augustus.

"I will go get confirmation with our President on this." the officer announced.

"No need Colonel." a voice came from the intercom.

"I heard and saw every part of the briefing."

"Then we have a go?" asked the Colonel.

"Yes. Once the craft is at a safe altitude, we shall send vertibirds to the craft."

"For the Enclave!" one of the other officers yelled.

"For the Enclave!" the other officers then followed.

"Now, let us begin our planning to meet these aliens."

**Author's note: Yeah, I wanted to make the chapter longer and show what Kim would be doing at the time, but I felt this would be a good place to stop. Well I'm probably going to scrap the change POV every chapter idea. Anyway, read, review, PM me if you have any ideas and TAKARO OUT!**


	5. Unlikely Allies and New Enemies

**Author's note: Hey everyone! It's me Takaro! Here we are with the next chapter of TJON6ATLW. I know I said that I wasn't going to switch the POV every chapter, but I'll still keep it around for a few more chapters. Well let's say hi to our good friend Andreas B312, as well as our newest characters the Heretics.**

Chapter 5

Unlikely Allies and New Enemies

Andreas B312

…

It's been about five hours since Destiny had saved us both from plummeting to our dooms in the planet below us, found out that the planet was an alternate version of Earth, and found out how I got here. The only real reason it's taken five hours since all of those events was that shortly after Destiny had saved us, and found help in the form of several renegade covenant troops which were imprisoned on the ship. Destiny gave me the directions to the prison room, but this is a big ship, and her directions suck.

"Destiny, I've already been down this corridor ten times already! The freaking room isn't on this floor!" I yelled into my HUL which was connected to Destiny's own communications center.

"Well it's supposed to be there! The stupid aliens that programmed the schematics on this console only made it so that it viewed vertically! It's not my fault you're lost!" Destiny yelled back at me.

"It partially is. Anyway, are you sure it's on this floor?"

"It says that the brig is on the eighth floor."

I looked at the floor indicator on the wall, which of course only displayed it in alien.

"Yeah that's really helpful Destiny!"

"Look I know this must be hard for you Andre,"

"I told you to call me Six!"

"Fine, I know this must be hard for you SIX, but this is important. If we can find those Heretics we may be able to find a way to fully understand the Covenant."

"We're all alone out here Destiny. Who would we possibly tell?"

"Well maybe if you get those Heretics out of there then maybe we can fix the slipspace drive and go back!"

"Fine, I'll keep looking."

I kept on looking for a few minutes. Eventually I found the correct room. I took a picture of the label on the door and sent it to Destiny.

"Hey Destiny this is the right door?"

"Hang on."

Destiny didn't respond for a few minutes but came back quickly.

"Yeah, that's the door. On the inside are the Heretics."

"Ok, but if I die, it's your fault."

I opened the door, and pulled out my DMR and did a quick survey of my surroundings. In the room were several shield cages that held like twenty Grunts, Engineers, Hunters, and Elites all in cryo-pods. They all looked like ordinary covenant troopers except all of their armor's colors were opposite of the normal armor color. For example the Grunt Ultras were black in armor and the Elite Ultras wore black armor. At the end of the room was another cryo-pod and inside was an Elite Field Marshall that had Blue/White armor instead of the usual Maroon and Purple. I felt really scared. I thought,

_If I open these pods and Destiny was wrong, I would be totally freaking screwed. Oh well, like my friend Ellen once said, '' Nothing ventured, nothing gained''._

So I resolved to activate the one that held the Field Marshall first to know whether or not I could trust these guys. At least I could handle one of them. I walked over to the cryo-pod and activated the console next to it. I heard an alarm go off and steam come off from the cryo-pod. The ice around the elite began to dissipate and the cover began to slide backwards. The elite groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at me with a hint of curiosity for a short time then began to look at it's the rest of its surroundings. Finally the elite spoke, strangely in English as opposed to the Alien tongue I was used to hearing from their species.

"Where, where am I" he asked.

"An alternate universe I think. But technically you're on the Covenant Corvette Ardent Prayer." I answered.

"Ah yes, the Ardent Prayer. I believed that my friends and I were to be executed for our heresy." the elite said.

"So you are the Covenant Renegades that my friend told me about."

"Yes, we are."

"How do I know that you aren't just a normal Covenant trooper and won't try to kill me?" I asked skeptically while pulling out my M6 Magnum and pointing it at him, still not trusting him.

To my surprise, however, the elite simply chuckled.

"You don't trust me then?" He asked, though I was sure that he knew the answer.

"Your right, I don't."

"You do know that that pistol won't kill me in one shot, in fact I don't believe that it is even loaded."

"Of course it's loaded!"

_In truth, however, he was right. I don't know how he knew that it wasn't loaded. But I ran out of ammo for this thing a while ago, but I was hoping he would call my bluff_.

The elite chuckled again.

"Tricks like that will not work on me Spartan."

_Yeah he knew._

"My name is Nkillo Alliam, Sangheli Field Marshall and leader of the Heretics. I do not mean you any harm Spartan."

I lowered my empty pistol and place it back on my hip.

"I still don't trust you."

"And rightly so, seeing what my brothers have done to your people."

"So then why did you separate from the Covenant?"

"If you would allow me to get out of this pod, I will tell you my story."

"Fine. I should let you meet my friend anyways. She'll know what to do"

I allowed Nkillo to get out of the pod. When he stood up he was enormous, being like ten, nine feet tall. I led him back to the bridge where Destiny was. When I got there, Destiny examining a hologram of Earth, and a hologram of the Corvette.

"So did you find them?" Destiny asked when I walked through the door.

"Yeah. I only let their leader out though. I brought him up here so he could explain his story."

Nkillo walked through the door behind me.

"Your friend is an artificial intelligence?"

"Yes, she is, and an annoying one too."

"I heard that!"

We walked over to the holo-tank where Destiny was.

"Greetings AI. My name is Nkillo Alliam, Sangheli Field Marshall of the Heretics."

"Greetings to you as well Nkillo. I am the AI Destiny, and you've already met Andreas over here, though he prefers to be called Lieutenant or Noble Six."

"It is an honor to meet the two of you."

"Likewise."

"Ok. Now that we're done meeting each other, Nkillo don't you have something to tell us?" I said.

"I suppose I should tell you my story. You will want to find a place to sit, for this will take quite a while."

I pulled up a covenant crate to sit on while Destiny simply sat cross-legged in the holo-tank.

"You were correct. We are warriors that once served under the control of the Prophets." he explained.

"But no more." he stated with a hint of pride in his voice.

"I am not sure you know, but the Covenant had one purpose in its existence, to find and preserve the artifacts of the great race known as the Forerunners. The Forerunners were a great and powerful race that had gone extinct millennia ago. They were incredibly intelligent, being the only species we know of able to reach the First Technology Tier. They were able to build planets, create artificial life, had incredibly precise and advanced Slipspace technology, and overall had made an incredible empire that had stretched across the galaxy. They were also a very noble, a very peaceful race, and they sought out to spread peace to all the other species of this galaxy, to the point where they believe they no longer required the use of weaponry of any kind. They truly were a great race."

"Why did they die off if they were so powerful? Was it a plague that they were killed off by or a powerful race that had killed them all?" Destiny asked.

"Well from what we have been able to learn from some of their own records and Artificial Intelligences, both."

"Both?" I asked.

"Yes. Sometime during their reign another species. No. Not a species, a parasite. A parasite, hive-minded species known as the Flood. The Flood was incredibly dangerous. It fed on sentient species that provided adequate bio-mass and was capable of cognitive thinking. Every time it killed something off, it would turn it's carcass into a grotesque, distorted puppet that was completely under control of the Flood. Every time it fed, every time it took a life, the Flood became stronger, smarter, and more dangerous. It would not stop spreading until it consumed every single member of a species. Eventually, it found the Forerunners. The Flood became aware of how they could gain incredible intelligence and power by infecting the whole of the Forerunner's population. The Forerunners, unfortunately, had disposed of all their weaponry, and were incapable of stopping the Flood and it eventually consumed most of the species. The remaining of the species were luckily the leaders of the species and they now recognized the threat the Flood posed to the galaxy and began a war against the Flood. They constructed hundreds of different ways to defeat the Flood. Studying how they worked, creating weapons to fight it, they had tried millions of solutions to defeating the Flood. Unfortunately, their efforts to even contain the species had proved futile. The Flood always managed to find a way around the Forerunner's attempts to destroy them. Eventually, the Forerunners had run out of alternatives, they had one last option, but they knew it would cause more harm than good. The last option was the use of the Halo rings, seven massive structures in the shape of huge planetary rings. They were all scattered across the galaxy. Each was capable of harboring life on them. But each of them was designed specifically for one single reason, to wipe out all sentient life in the galaxy."

"Why? I thought they were wanted to preserve all life? And how is killing all of it going to help? Shouldn't they develop a weapon that destroys the Flood?" Destiny asked.

"Ah but isn't that what all of their other weapons were designed to do?" Nkillo asked.

"Well yes but, uh, ok I'm lost." Destiny stammered.

Nkillo chuckled.

"Do not pain yourself. I know this is a lot to take in. I reacted the same way when I was first told this as well."

"As I was saying, the Halo rings were designed to kill off all life in the galaxy by projecting radiation throughout the galaxy that targeted specific nerves in their bodies. The reason for doing this was that the Forerunners finally accepted the fact that they could not defeat the Flood by directly assaulting them, so they discovered that they way to defeat the Flood was to hit the part of the Flood that they couldn't live without, their food supply. They realized that if they couldn't shoot the Flood, they would have to starve it. They constructed the Halo rings and scattered them about the galaxy. Before they brought death onto the galaxy however, they took several specimens from every species in the galaxy and catalogued on a remote installation outside of the firing range of the Halo rings where they would be safe. The Forerunners then activated the Halo's and saved the galaxy from the Flood, but doomed themselves to extinction."

"Wow, that's amazing." Destiny exclaimed.

"Amazing as that is, I still want to know what the reason for you guys leaving the Covenant." I stated.

"Six!"

"What?"

"Don't you have any respect for history?"

"A small amount."

"Well couldn't you show a little more respect for it? We're probably the first humans to ever learn this information."

"Fine. But I still want to know why they left the Covenant."

"It is alright." Nkillo said which surprised both of us.

"I understand that you would want to know why we left and why we would have the gall to ask asylum from the people we have spent most of our military career killing. Well here is the reason, as well as the reason I told you the story of the Forerunners was because hearing that story was the reason I left. Two Human years ago, I was part of the Covenant Fleet of Redemption, and we had found one of the Halo rings. I was sent on a mission to recover the sacred icon, which was the artifact that would activate the Halo ring. All of the information I told you until the part where the Halo rings would wipe out all life, the Prophets knew. The Prophets believed that the Forerunners activated the Halo rings and became Gods, and that it was the purpose of the Great Journey to lead the Covenant to Godhood. My squad was killed in the journey to the bottom of the structure. It was there that I met the AI monitor of the Halo ring who told me all about the Forerunners and the Halos and the Flood. Once I realized that the Prophet s had lied to us all, I returned to the surface and told all other Covenant troopers that I could find, that the Hierarchs had lied to us and we're possible trying to kill us all. Eventually I had gained most of the support of all the Fleet of Redemption and we became the Heretics. They had given me the rank of Field Marshall and chose me to lead them. Eventually our separation from the Covenant had reached the Hierarchs and they had sent teams of assassins to silence me and my friends. Eventually we realized that it would be safer to split our ranks and send them out to spread our new knowledge of the Forerunners to all who would listen, and to bring the downfall of the Covenant. We therefore allied ourselves with the humans, and eventually we gained their trust and they accepted us. I actually have some good friends with the humans. It was then that my team and I were captured, brought onto this ship. We were scheduled for execution and probably would have if it were not for your intervention." he explained.

"Is this information satisfactory to you?" He asked.

"Yes. It is." I said grudgingly.

"Now would you be so kind as to explain your story?" He asked.

"Yeah you never told me the whole story either." Destiny said.

"Very well. I suppose we can tell you."

So a basically did a retelling of the things we had just gone through again. Anything I didn't say, Destiny said for me.

"So I see. That was very noble of you to sacrifice yourself for your species. I just hope it was not in vain."

"So do I."

"So you say that we are in an alternate universe, where your people's home planet is in extreme dereliction?"

"Basically."

"What will you all do now?" Destiny asked.

"Well since I have nowhere else to go, and since I do believe you will need help repairing this ship, would you be so kind as to allow my friends and I to help you in return for shelter here on the Ardent Prayer?"

"Hell no—"I was about to say but Destiny cut me off.

"Of course you can stay here. After all you've told us, you can't possibly be our enemies."

"Destiny!"

"Hey you already agreed that if these guys proved to be friendlies, then we wouldn't tell them to get lost."

"Fine. But I don't have to like it." I grunted.

"I'm not asking you to."

"Yes, you can stay as long as you don't betray us, and you help us to repair the ship."

"On my honor Spartan. As well as to you AI Destiny."

"However I will not be able to do it on my own, please, allow me to awaken my friends for they will certainly get the job done faster."

"Ok, but I have to escort you there."

"Of course."

So then we went back to the brig where the other Heretics were kept. The ship was eerily quiet except for the sounds of our footsteps and the electrical buzzing of some of the damaged walls. We reached the brig where the Heretics were kept. Nkillo walked up to a console and deactivated the cryo-pods. Each of the pods made the same hissing sound that all other cryo-pods make when they open. Slowly all the grunts, hunters, elites, and engineers woke up and stepped out of their pods.

"Nkillo, why have we been awoken? Are we to be executed?" an Ultra elite in black armor asked.

"Fear not my brothers and sisters. For we are not to be executed today."

"Some of them are female?" I asked. Nkillo of course just ignored me.

"This Spartan has saved us from our fate by stopping the Covenant from killing his own people and inadvertently, saving us. For that we are in debt to him and his Artificial Intelligence."

"So what are we to do now Field Marshall?" a grunt asked him.

"We are to aid him. He and his Artificial Intelligence have taken control of this ship and are need of repairmen. This is how we shall repay him for act."

There were numerous grunts of agreement. Perhaps I had been wrong about these guys.

"Where are we Field Marshall?"

"The AI Destiny, this Spartan's friend, has analyzed the area, and she believes that in a resulting Slipspace portal caused by the improper activation of a Slipspace drive has brought us to an alternate universe above the human's home planet that has been ravaged to near beyond recognition. We are here now, to help to repair this Corvette so that we may someday return home."

The moment Nkillo mentioned returning home there were numerous cheers, grunts, and that weird Wort Wort Wort, the Elites would say before running into battle.

"Now let us go." Nkillo said while he motioned for them to follow him.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"We shall go to help you and Destiny."

"Oh ok."

As we proceeded down the corridors, several of the Engineers began to repair the damage done to the walls. One even began to repair my MJOLINR armor.

"Thanks." I said to the Engineer.

We kept going up to the bridge when I told Destiny that we were coming up.

"Hey Destiny. We woke up the Heretics and were coming up."

"Good."

Once we got up to the bridge the Heretics that were capable of speech began telling their thanks to her while she began asking questions and chatting with some of the Grunts and some elites that by the sound of their voice were the "sisters" that Nkillo had mentioned earlier. Some of the elites and grunts began thanking me for saving their life. Eventually I figured we had enough chatting and we should get to work on getting the ship repaired. So I had to get their attention.

"HEY!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"If we're all done chatting around could we get working on the ship?"

"He is right we should get to work on repairing this ship as quickly as possible." One of the Elite Majors said.

"Alright. Destiny? Bring us down to the lower troposphere so we can get the repairs started."

"Got it Six. I'll bring us to above the Atlantic Ocean."

We all felt the Corvette start to descend.

"Alright we're here."

"Ok. Nkillo send your best technicians to repair the ship. You're free to use any phantoms or spirits to get yourselves to the engines as well as use of any tools that can help you repair the ship."

"Of course Spartan."

Nkillo then proceeded to divide some of the Engineers and Elite Rangers to go repair the ship. They all saluted and proceeded down the hallway towards the hanger.

"Hey Nkillo could you give the command of some of the Grunts to Destiny?" I asked.

"Of course. May I ask however why?"

"Destiny said she needed help cleaning the place up and I figured the Grunts could do that."

"Of course."

Nkillo then gave command of the Grunts to Destiny. Destiny then told them to go around and clean the ship up. The Grunts took the order with a lot of enthusiasm. I figured they must be glad to have a job not related to running into a battlefield to their possible doom. Since I didn't have anything else to do I decided to explore the ship. I went back to the Pelican in the hanger. I decided to close the Human weapon crates and put them back in the Pelican. I walked over to the window so I could look at what the surface of the planet looked like. So for about two hours I explored the ship which was extremely big compared to the human spacecrafts I had been on. Eventually Destiny called me back to the bridge to tell me something important.

"Oh hey there you are!" Destiny exclaimed when I walked through the door.

"Here I am. What did you call me here for?"

"We called you here to tell you how long we're probably going to stay here." Nkillo said.

"Oh ok. So how long are we going to be here?"

"Well one of the Elite technicians said that the damage done to the ship will take about nine to eleven years to complete." Destiny answered.

"Nine to eleven months!"

"Yeah, so we're going to be here awhile."

"Well that's just great." I sighed.

"Well we might as well make the best of it."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Well first we'll need some supplies like food, water, power, stuff like that."

"Where are we going to find that? Ask the friendly residents of the nuclear wasteland out there? It's a death hole out there Destiny, there couldn't possibly be any life out there."

"As a matter a fact there is." she answered in a matter-of-fact kind of voice.

"What? How is that possible?"

"Well while you were looking for the Heretics the first time, I scanned the surface of the planet and detected life signs."

"Yeah but they're all probably mutated freaks—"

"Well there are a lot of them that are but the majority of them still retain human DNA."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Huh. So maybe we can find help out here."

"Well there are still some feral mutants that will attack you on sight so be careful."

"Ok. I'll leave in four hours."

"What are you going to do for four hours?"

"Look around the ship for vehicles and weapons to use down there."

"Also would you like the assistance of some of my warriors Spartan?" Nkillo asked.

"It would be appreciated Nkillo."

"Ok. I shall give you three of my men, a Huragok named Rutnama, a Spec-Ops Unggoy named Gharl, and my son Danaxo. They are all capable fighters, with the exception of the Huragok, however he is a very helpful medic. I shall give their command to you. They will be waiting for you in the hanger."

"Thank you Field Marshall Nkillo." I said. Nkillo simply nodded back.

"Where do you think we should go Destiny?"

"Well the most heavily populated area where you are bound to find humans is the ruins of Washington DC, the old capital of the United States of America. I'll upload the directions to your helmet database."

"Got it thanks Destiny."

I then proceeded to explore the ship. Eventually I ended up at the topside landing pad where we had landed with the Sabres. I walked up to one of the Sabres and ran my hand across the hull. I walked over to the edge and pulled myself up and sat on the side of the side so I could look out over the ocean. I pulled off my helmet and winced due to my vision having to adjust to the extremely bright light. Once my vision cleared I really got to see how the ocean was all yellow and in the distance I could see the wreck of the Covenant Super Carrier. At one time I thought I saw a small convoy of Phantoms flying out of the wreck but I figured it was just a trick of the light. I looked to the west and so I could look at the setting sun which did look kind of pretty. I stayed up there for about another hour so that it was dusk.

_What have you gotten yourself into this time Andre? Well like I said before, this is probably the start of big adventure_

I jumped off of the ledge and walked back to the hanger. When I got there were a bunch of Grunts picking stuff up and tidying up the hanger. In the center of the hanger a Phantom with lime green coloring instead of the normal purple was hovering with a Spec-Ops Grunt with Red armor, carrying a Fuel Rod Gun, an Engineer that had all its armor on minus the explosive charge and helmet, and a green Elite minor carrying a Needle rifle.

"You guys must be the help Nkillo requested."

"That we are Spartan. You are going to venture to the continent west of here for supplies?" The Green elite asked.

"Yeah we are."

"Very well Spartan. Do you know the proper procedures for piloting a Phantom?"

"Uh, no. You do though right?"

"Of course."

"Well then let's get going."

We all walked over to the grav-lift and used it to get up to into the Phantom. The Engineer floated over to the back, while the Elite and Grunt walked over to the cockpit. I flipped a switch so that the side doors opened and I could see outside. We proceeded out the side and flew out; making one round around the Corvette so we could see the repairs being made to the engines. As we passed by some of t he elites and engineers waved at us. We flew over the ocean as fast as the Phantom could take us. I looked out the side so I could see the ocean whizzing by.

…

_Third person perspective._

**Raven Rock, **

**Enclave HQ,**

**Twenty one hundred hours**

The Enclave. As we last saw them they were plotting to eradicate the capital wasteland, and were now planning to enlist the help of the "aliens"emerged from the Slipspace portal. They were also planning to visit the Covenant Corvette to make contact with them since they were now at a tangible altitude. What they didn't know, was that they weren't going to meet "aliens". The aliens were going to meet them.

"Hey sergeant! You got those crates packed in the vertibirds?"one of the Enclave officers yelled up.

"Got em all in Captain." The other enclave soldier yelled back as he jumped down from the vertibird's troop bay.

"Got a bunch of the alien tech we've been collecting all these years, along with several crates of weapons and ammo so that we can kill them and take their stuff if they prove hostile."

"I still think this is a waste of time, trying to recruit aliens into the Enclave."

"Well the boss thinks it's a good idea. Anyway, the, wait, you hear that?"

"No, wait, yeah. What the hell is that humming noise?"

"I don't know, it might be a, LOOK OUT!" the sergeant cried out when he saw two blasts of reddish energy hit the vertibirds and explode on impact. Then suddenly five large purple and black ships that looked sort of like boats hovered down and floated in place with no obvious way of doing it. Several lights appeared underneath it and a circular hole underneath it opened up and a bluish column came down from the opening. Suddenly two strange looking figures dropped down from the opening. One was covered in purple and maroon armor, was shaped sort of like a dinosaur, and wielded a strange clue sword in one hand, and another strange blue gun in the other. The other figure was hunched over, covered in tan and grayish armor, shaped sort of like a pre-war ape, and wielded a big, scary, hammer that crackled with energy. The two enclave soldiers opened fire on the aliens with their plasma weaponry. Their weapons however seemed to have absolutely no effect on the aliens. Instead of inflicting damage, their blasts were absorbed by a strange crackling shield that surrounded their bodies. The two aliens looked at them and slowly walked over to them, while using their weapons to "move" anything out of their way. At this point the two enclave officers were trembling in fear and the sergeant had gone to the bathroom in his suit. When the two aliens finally reached them, the tall one with the sword glared deep into the enclave soldiers' visors. Then he spoke in a dark and said

"You are part of the enclave I presume?"

"Y-yes" the captain stuttered.

"Good. Then take us to your leaders, we have an offer we want to give them…

…

Andreas B312

It had been about two hours till we reached Washington DC. As we whizzed past I got to see the landscape of the once great USA. What I saw had horrified me. What had once been a flourishing country now was a wasteland of decrepit cities, desert-like landscape, and absolutely no life. I had serious doubts that there was any life out here but Destiny did say there was some. Finally we reached the capital.

"Spartan, is this where your AI had requested us to land?" Danaxo asked while we landed.

"Yes. Thanks Danaxo."

"Shall we accompany you? Gharl asked.

"No. I want you to stay here in the Phantom, if there I encounter any trouble, I'll radio on my helmet comm, and activate a beacon so you can get me."

"As you wish Spartan."

I activated a switch and the bay doors opened up and I walked out the bay doors and took my first steps into this strange world.

…

**Author's note: Wow I'm finally done with this chapter! I have to say this was definitely my best chapter yet but don't worry I'll have tons of chapters next that will be a lot better than this one. I hope you guys liked my introduction to the Heretics, I know I did = ). You also might have seen how I changed the genre from Romance to Friendship, and its because I have absolutely no idea how to write a Romance Fic, so the Lone Wanderer and Noble Six are just going to be close friends, but who knows it might change back. Also on another note, I GOT FALLOUT: NEW VEGAS, AND ITS AWSOME! And who knows, when I beat the game and finish this story, I might write a sequel with our heroes while they venture out to the wild west. But we're still stuck on the East Coast so that might take a while. Well that's all for now, read, review, PM me if you have any ideas that I can use, and Takaro out.**


	6. Adventures in the Wasteland

**Author's note: Hey everybody! It's me Takaro with the newest chapter of TJON6ATLW! Thanks for all the support cause seriously for a first fanfic author, I have to say it's a pretty good feeling when you get that kind of praise. Again, no copyright infringement**

* * *

Chapter 6

Adventuring in the Wasteland

Kimberly Anaka

…

It had been about a day since I left Vault 101 and am now staying in Megaton. And I have to say, I kind of like it here. It might not be a tropical paradise, but it beats living out in the wasteland as some of the locals called it. The locals are strange and eccentric by my standards but usually nice. They gave me a place to stay, some food and water and the store keeper, Moira Brown who was probably the strangest off all of the locals but also probably one of the nicest, gave me some armor and storage packs that I could attach to my Vault Jumpsuit. She had said that it came from the Vault dwellers that had come out over twenty years ago. She said that I could keep it and when I asked her how I could pay her she said that I could help by helping her with this Wasteland "Survival Guide" she's working on. I agreed to help her and she said that the first place that I should try is this pre-war super market called Super-Duper Mart or something. It's not what  
I would have named it but she said to check it out in case it had any supplies like food, medicine, etc. I agreed and I admit it sounded like fun. I asked for some weapons and ammo, though this time I had to pay for it. I found out what those bottle caps were used for, currency. I bought an Assault Rifle along with about 50 rounds. I asked her to repair my 10mm pistol and bought more ammo for it. I told her I would set off for the place in the morning. I had walked out and gone down to the clinic to get some medical supplies. I went over to the food stand to get some dinner. When I got there I sat down on one of the stools and ordered some iguana on a stick, which was the one that sounded the least disgusting and tasted the least disgusting. While I was eating one of the locals came up and sat on the stool next to me. It was a 15 year old kid named Kammryn. Nice kid I liked him. He was friendly and usually played with the kids and would help around with the stuff around the city and guarding against raiders, mutants, or anything hostile. Once he sat down he ordered some Brahmin steak. I got bored so I decided to start a conversation.

"You're eating Brahmin?"

"Yeah. You should try it. It's actually pretty tasty."

"Yeah but it came from… that." I answered as I gestured at the Brahmin behind me.

"Oh come on. Didn't they teach you not to judge people by their appearance?" He asked, though I think it was sarcastically.

"Of course, we just never counted on having to judge two-headed mutant cows before." I joked.

"Hey, you're kinda funny. You do stand-up?" He asked.

"Heh no. But I was always told I was really funny."

"So you're Kim right? The one from the Vault?" He asked.

"That's me." I answered. Then suddenly I noticed a pip-boy 3000 with a blue display on his wrist.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked as I pointed at it.

"Oh my pip-boy? Moira gave it to me. She said it had come from one of the Vault Dwellers that came out twenty years back. I guess she gave it to me since I was the only one in town who had the intellect to operate it." He answered.

"So how'd Moira get it?"

"She that one of the Vault Dwellers gave it to her. Oh and here." He answered as he gave me a small data chip.

"What's this?"

"It's a mapping module for the pip-boy 3000. It's able to record the position of numerous locations in the wasteland."

"Cool. Thanks, I'm sure it will come in handy."

"No problem."

"So I heard you're looking for your dad right?"

"Yep. Hope I find him soon."

"Well in that case, you need any help?"

"Hey, the wasteland is a harsh and violent place." He said. And in a more quiet and somber voice he said,

"And I've seen it claim more lives than I want to remember."

"Though that's why you need my help. I've been adventuring out there for almost my entire life. I know the lay of the land and how to survive out there. So can I come?"

"Sure. I could definitely use some help." I said.

"Cool. So where did you plan to go first?"

"Well, to find my Dad, no-where. I still don't have any leads to where he might have gone. And I don't think that just wandering out there in the wasteland is the most tactical idea." I answered

"Wonderful." He sighed.

"But I agreed to help Moira with that "Wasteland Survival Guide". Ya still wanna come?"

"Eh. It's better than sitting around here on my butt doing nothing."

"Great."

"So where we gonna go first?"

"Well Moira said we should check out this old super-market south of here."

"Oh yeah I've been there."

"You have?"

"Well sort of. I passed by it when I came to Megaton from my home town a few years ago."

"So how does that help us?"

"Well I know where it is so we can go there."

"Alright. You good at shooting?" I asked.

"I'm pretty good with an Assault Rifle and shot gun and I'm a pretty crack shot with a sniper rifle."

"That's good. So I'll meet you in front of the gate at seven?"

"I don't get up till eight."

"Eight it is then."

We both headed up to the Common house to go to bed. I woke up at eight and looked over at Kammryn's bed and sure enough he was asleep still. I tried shaking him to wake him up. Then I tried slapping him. And when that didn't work, I shoved him off the bed. And that seemed to do the trick.

"OW!" He cried.

"The hell was that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up."

"Uhh, well you didn't have to push me off the bed."

"Oh stop being such a baby. C'mon lets go."

"Alright, let me get my stuff out of my locker."

After Kammryn got his gun out of his locker we both headed out to the gate. As we were walking down the hill to the market I pulled out some Sugar Bombs Cereal and we ate it to compensate for our hunger. When we finished eating I put it back in my pip-boy. When we got to the place, Kammryn took out his Assault Rifle and did a sweep of the area.

"Alright, clear."

I stepped out into the parking lot and then suddenly I noticed what was on the front of the building. And it revolted me. On the front of the building, were about five mutilated and gored out human corpses just hung in front by several chains and hooks.

"What, what is that?" I asked while pointing at them.

"Ah, raiders. Sick bastards." He answered sadly.

"They just take people out of the wasteland and just, do that. It's sick, but as much as I want them gone, they're just too many to stop at one time. It would take an army to completely eradicate these murderers from the wasteland, and probably at least ten to eradicate all the other murderous monsters out there like the super mutants and the feral ghouls. Though let's not talk about it anymore we got stuff to explore.

"Huh. You know for a kid your age, you're pretty wise."

"Thanks." He then rose up his assault rifle and said, "Now let's go kick some ass.''

He then ran to the doors and I just smiled and shook my head.

'_That's one crazy kid.'_

We both ran up to the front door which was splattered with blood and gore and carefully pushed the door open. We both ran up to the wall that had two doorways. Kammryn then peered around the corner.

"What do you see?" I whispered.

"About seven raiders. I think three are using pistols, two are using grenades, and the last two are using melee weapons."

"Great. What do raiders look like again?"

"If you're asking whether they're human or not, then they're physically human. They wear makeshift armor made of random pieces of metal; the armor isn't very protective so we shouldn't have too much trouble taking them down. Though they'll most likely be high on drugs like Psycho and Jet that make them a lot tougher. Point is, watch your back. Oh and try to use your V.A.T.S."

"Got it." I answered.

I took out my own assault rifle and we both peered around the large room. The whole place was in dereliction. It was dark inside, had some shelves along the walls and in the middle with a couple of humanoid figures walking along the tops. Silently, Kammryn switched his assault rifle for his sniper rifle and took two quick shots at two of the raiders. The bullets found their mark and made the raiders fall off the ledge without a second thought. Two of the other raiders looked at their fallen comrades and quickly pulled out their weapons. Quickly Kammryn shot at the two raiders, but this time was not so lucky and only shot their arms.

"Damn." He said under his breath. Suddenly the raiders found us and yelled out, "INTRUDERS!"

And then a huge battle started between us. Quickly, I pulled out my 10mm pistol and started shooting, Kammryn followed suite, and though he had more skill with it then I did and easily killed more than I did. I soon found out that there were much more than five raiders in here. Now there were about 12 of them and I suspected there were more. However, Kammryn's young age was obviously not proportional to his skill with a gun and he easily gunned down most of the raiders and those he didn't, I picked off with my pistol. We decimated their numbers. But it became obvious that there were more of them since our Pip-Boys showed like another dozen of these raiders.

"C'mon we gotta hide." He said. Quickly we both ran for cover on the other side of the room where there was a counter and we ducked underneath it. We held our breath as about eight more raiders ran past our position. It seemed like an hour before the raiders gave up searching for us. I looked around for Kammryn and he was crawling on the ground.

"What are you doing?" I quietly yelled.

"Trying to move without making any noise, Moira said that we were looking for food and medicine right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I think I found some food." He said. It turns out he did. In the corner apparently there were some refrigerators. I got into a crouch and followed him. We got the food out of the refrigerator, which was surprisingly relatively clean. At least by the wasteland's standards as Kammryn explained. We got all the food and put it into our pip-boys.

"Hey look, the east wall isn't patrolled as often as the rest, we could sneak around and get to the back to explore." I told Kammryn.

"Nice job. Let's go." He replied. We looked around the area, there were no raiders so we booked it and ran straight for the back. Didn't see anybody but we could hear some murmuring amongst the raiders.

"Did you see that huge flying car thing in the sky last night?" one raider said.

"Yeah I did. Did you see that giant thing falling thing? It came right out of nowhere and fell out of the sky!" the other replied

"What are they talking about?" I asked Kammryn.

"I have no clue. I heard some rumors about some gigantic ship thing fell out of the sky yesterday but I didn't think they were real." he replied. We moved on to the back and crept alongside the wall. We reached a sort of supply room that was controlled by a computer terminal. I easily hacked the terminal and opened the door. Inside the room were some shelves with some medicine and a table with some ammo and a terminal and some big cylinder that held some kind of robot not unlike Deputy Weld in front of Megaton.

"Hey a security protectron! I heard that sometimes they put protectrons like these in some public areas like the metro tunnels." Kammryn explained. "I bet we could reprogram this one to help us."

"How would we do that?" I asked.

"I think they can be activated by using these terminals." He said while pointing at the terminal next to the cylinder.

"Ok I'll try to hack the terminal, you gather up the ammo and medicine." I told him. I started working on hacking the terminal while Kammryn took all the medicine and chems and put them into his pip-boy. He moved on to the ammo when he exclaimed.

"Whoa! A mini nuke!"

"A what?" I asked while looking at him. He was holding what looked exactly what he exclaimed it was, a miniature sized nuclear bomb.

"A mini nuke. It's a special type of weapon known as a Fat Man, which is basically a catapult for these mini nukes. The mini nukes are known to make big explosions and cause radiation damage. They're pretty devastating weapons." He explained. "This could probably come in handy later on." he said as he put it in his pip-boy and put the rest of the ammo into his pip-boy. Just then, I finished hacking the terminal and activated the protectron. The doors opened up and the protectron slowly walked out.

"ROBCO_PROTECTRON; DESIGNATION: DEPARTMENT_STORE_SECURITY; WEAPON_SYSTEMS: ONLINE. PLEASE SHOW IDENTIFICATION." the protectron said in a very stereotypical robotic voice.

"Uh, identification?" I asked nervously. Suddenly I noticed that an identification card on top of the terminal. I took it and showed it to the protectron.

"THANK YOU. HOSTILE PERSONAL INBOUND. SECURITY MEASURES ENGAGED." the protectron stated then walked out the doorway and started to fight the raiders by shooting lasers at them.

"Should we help it?" I asked.

"I think it's doing fine on its own." Kammryn replied.

As soon as the protectron finished off the rest of the raiders, Kammryn and I got out of there and ran back to Megaton.

"Well we did a lot today." I told Kammryn.

"Yeah we did. If you count almost being killed several times a lot, then yeah." he replied. We both started laughing.

"C'mon lets go to Moira's. I'm sure she would want to know what happened."

We walked through the large rusty metal gates of Megaton. We walked up the hills and across the rusted bridges that were a distinctive part of Megaton. We got to Crater Side Supply, the supply store here. It wasn't hard to find, seeing as that the words, 'Crater Side Supply', were above the store in really big letters. Moira was behind the counter wiping the counter.

"Oh there you guys are!" she exclaimed as we walked through the door.

"Hey Moira. We went to explore the Super Duper Mart." Kammryn explained.

"So how'd that go?" She asked.

"Well, you're going to wanna sit down for this, it's pretty long."

So we told a short summary of the adventure, and showed them the stuff that we recovered from the store.

"Ooh! You guys found some great stuff! It must have been fun!"

"Uh. Sure. Fun. Not the word I would use but okay." Kammryn replied.

"Well thanks for your help. Now I have some stuff to put into the Wasteland Survival Guide. Here's the reward." She said as she gave us like 50 caps.

"Thanks Moira." I said.

"No thank you. You're the ones that helped me. Hey you wouldn't mind helping me again would you?" she asked.

I looked at Kammryn and he shrugged.

"Sure why not?" I answered.

"Ooh great! I need you to recover a frag mine from this place called mine field just north of here. You shouldn't have any problem. All you have to do is press on this red button on the top of it. Its not hard to find since it lights up. Though the only problem you should have is the timing in deactivating the mine but it shouldn't be that difficult." She explained.

"Um, sounds a little dangerous, do-able." I replied.

"Ooh great. You can do it whenever you want."

"Ok sure we'll get on it soon. Hey you have any supplies we can get?"

"Oh sure. Here you can have some of this ammo and weapon parts." She replied and gave us the parts.

"Ok see you tomorrow." I said as we walked through the door.

"Well see you tomorrow Kamm." I said.

"Yeah you too." He replied and he went to get some food and I went to go sleep.

…

_Third person perspective_

**Raven Rock,**

**Enclave HQ,**

**zero-hundred hours,(last night)**

Two enclave soldiers rush down a hallway in the complex to the command room.

"What do you think those aliens want?" one asked.

"I don't know, but as soon as we're done giving the bosses the message, I 'm getting out of here." The second one replied.

As they were running, they didn't notice the closed door and crashed into it with a loud THUD.

Just then, the door opened revealing Colonel Augustus Autumn standing behind it.

"Captain, Sergeant, what's the hurry?"

"Uh, Colonel Sir, there's someone who wants to, uh, meet you." The captain stuttered.

"Well, then I guess I'll go greet our guests then." The Colonel told them and calmly went to go see meet the, guests.

As he walked down the hallway, he didn't notice the two soldiers run off.

He calmly walked out to the landing pad, and was quite surprised to find several destroyed Vertibirds and a large floating ship that had two strange beings standing underneath it. Though he was able to keep his cool and walked up calmly to the beings.

"My soldiers have alerted me that you wanted to meet you." He asked them.

"We have. Are you the leader of the Enclave?" the one carrying a blue, glowing sword-like weapon answered.

"Well, second in command, but yes I am the field commander of the Enclave military forces. My name is Colonel Augustus Autumn at your service."

"Greetings, Colonel, my name is Field Marshall Kfoljo Ulramee. I am a Sangheili Field Marshall, and my large companion here is Volohorus, a Jiralhanae War Chieftain. He lacks the capacity for a higher intelligence, but he follows orders, as long as they involve smashing things with his Gravity Hammer."

"Well, are you the aliens we have detected from the small space craft?"

"What small space craft?" Kfoljo asked.

" It was a fairly large space ship, much smaller than the wreck that was also teleported." he replied.

"No, we are the survivors from that larger ship. There were life forms detected on that ship?"

"Yes, one was human or atleast humaniod. We had suspected you must be allied with them." the Colonel told them. The Sangheli Field Marshall, thought for a moment, then smiled. Though its kinda hard to tell.

"No, those humans, are very dangerous. They came from another planet entirely and are comepletely genocidal, they will bring death and destruction to your homes and families. We were in combat with a whole planet of them before we had to make a jump to unknown parts. Unfortunately, they were able to destroy most of our ship. And now apparently, there is now another ship that had jumped with us. No doubt to finish us off or find a new planet to destroy."Kfoljo lied.

"Hmm. We were planning on making contact with them to see if they were friendly, but I trust your judgement. Now did you not say that you had an offer for us?" The colonel asked.

"Ah yes the offer. WE have need of a temporary base of operation, as our carrier has been destroyed. If you help us, in return, we will give you access to our technology. We can also assist you, humans, in your, how would you say it?, "crusade" to purge the mutants of this world." Kfoljo told him.

"I must consult our leader about this, but I'm sure he will accept. Welcome to the Enclave." Autumn told him as he held out his hand to the Sangheli...

…

Kimberly Anaka

As I said yesterday, Moira sent us on another job, get a frag mine from some place called Minefield, north of Megaton. So Kammryn and I were just walking along, past derelict buildings, broken roads, and yellow fields. Suddenly, Kammryn asked me some questions about the Vault.

"So what was it like in there?" he asked.

"Well, it was cramped, crowed, small, and boring. It never changed, and there were no new people. Though it was conisderably cooler, and there was always purified water." I answered.

"What was your dad like?" He asked.

"Well, he was tall, middle-aged, brown hair. He was a doctor and he had to raise me all on his own, my mom had died during child birth. He always said that she wanted a better life for us."

"Wait, what was your parents' name?"

"James and Catherine. Why?"

"Well my mom, is a scientist, and she once worked on a big project with a bunch of other scientists, and two of them, who were a couple, was friends with her, and their names were James and Catherine. The project was never completed, but I once heard that it was because one of those two had died in childbirth, and the other had left with his newborn daughter." He told me.

"I don't think that could be me. I lived my whole life in the Vault." I replied.

"Well, you never know."

He asked a couple other questions about the Vault. A couple of times we were attacked by some random animal, or a group of raiders, but overall, we didn't run into any problems. Eventually, we found some kinda fenced area that had a lot of scrap metal and car wrecks. On the sign, it said that this was a junkyard called Scrapyard. So, we decided to explore it alittle. Suddenly, we heard a scream, a dog barking and the indistinct yelling of raiders. Kammryn and I looked at each other, and we ran in the direction of the scream. We rounded a corner, and found a group of raiders that were being fought off by a dog. On instinct, Kammryn and I pulled out our weapons and started to fire on the raiders. We were able to kill them, and the dog was unharmed. I then noticed a corpse on the ground that the dog went over too and started whimpering next to. I went over to the dog and petted him on the head. He looked up at me and his eyes gleamed alittle and he licked me affectionately.

"What's the matter, boy? Lose your master?" I asked. He whimpered sadly.

"I know how you feel. I lost my Dad." I told him. He whimpered, almost in agreement.

"You want to come with us? It's dangerous out here all alone." I asked. He barked happily. I checked his collar for a name, and I found one, Dogmeat.

"Dogmeat huh?" I asked him. He barked happily.

"Its not what I'd of given you, but ok. Welcome to the team." I told him.

"Cool! We get to keep him?" Kammryn asked.

"Yep."

"Awesome! I've always wanted a dog!"

We then started off again. We exited the scrapyard, and proceded to the Minefield. Eventually, we reached the area. The area wasn't really a field, but more of a small abandoned town. There were a bunch of old cars around and it looked a lot like Springvale, the town just outside Vault 101. When I looked closely, I saw dozens of small, round, objects that were scattered all over the area. They all had small red lights on the tops of them.

"What did Moira say we have to do here?" I asked Kammryn.

"She said we had to reach the center of the town, and come back. Oh and double points for bringing back a disarmed one." He answered.

"Great. You guys stay here, and I'll go to the center of town. You think that playground over there is a good area?" I asked him.

"Sure I guess. Good luck and don't get killed." he told me.

"Ok, I'll go to the middle of the town, and you disarm a mine." I told him.

"Sounds like a plan."

I carefully walked over to the edge of the town. I cautiously walked through the town, making sure I knew where I was going. Suddenly I heard a beeping sound to my left, and on instinct, I dived over to the right. And not a moment too soon. Just a second after I dived, there was an explosion right where I heard it from. Suddenly, I heard another one, right next to me, and I rolled in the opposite direction. There was another explosion, so I thought, screw this, and I got up, and booked it for the center of the town, setting off mines as I went.

"Oh crap, oh crap, of crap, oh CRAP!" I yelled as I ran.

Suddenly, I heard a pinging sound, and I saw the smoke trail of a sniper hit the car, a few yards in front of me. Then suddenly, it blew up in a mini-nuclear explosion. I got knocked on my back. I coughed because of the smoke coming from the wreck. I got up, and I found that my leg was crippled, so I had to limp as quickly as I could. I got to the playground and I was plesantly surprised that there were no mines in the area. I then saw what was shooting at me earlier. It was a sniper, at the top of a big wrecked building. I activated VATS to try and aim at him, but I couldn't line up the shot. He aimed at me, and I thought I was going to die. Suddenly, I hear a gunshot, but I was still alive. I look up at the building, and the sniper was dead. I heard footsteps next to me and I saw a strange man wearing a tan trench coat and a matching hat. At his side, was a scoped .44 magnum, that was smoking at the barrel. He looked at me and smiled. Then he suddenly faded from view. I questioned blinked and looked around for the strange man, but he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, my Pip-Boy started to beep. I looked at it and it said that Kammryn is trying to contact me. I pressed a button and Kammryn's voice came through.

"Kim? Kim? You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok Kam. How are you able to talk to me?" I asked.

"Oh, I set up radio communications between our Pip-boys. Its good to here from you." He answered.

"Ok great. Did you get the mine?"

"Yeah I got it. Get back over here we need to get back to Megaton, its getting late." he told me.

"Alright. I'm coming." I told him. I then limped back to the two. Luckily, I had set off all of the mines in, so I didn't have any trouble. I got back to him, he greeted me.

"Thank God you're ok. I thought you got killed." he told me.

"Well, I'll live."

"Whats up with your leg?"

"Oh, I think I got crippled. Do you have any stimpaks?"

"Oh yeah, here." he said as he gave me a couple stimpaks." I injected them into my leg and the pain started to subside. I was able to stand up.

"Alright lets go." I said. I looked to the west and I saw the sun setting

As we were walking back to Megaton, I told Kammryn about what happened back in the minefield.

"Sounds like you met the Mysterious Stranger." Kammryn told me.

"The who?" I asked.

"The Mysterious Stranger. He's a wasteland legend who appears to people who have pure consciences find themselves in mortal danger. He appears out of nowhere, and will kill those who want to cause that person harm. He then dissapears into oblivion. Some people say that he's just a myth, but I belive that he's real."

"Sounds weird."

"Well you know, we live in a world that has zombies, mutants, giant bugs and-" he started to say, when he cut himself off.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Shh. Wait. Do you hear that?" he asked.

I couldn't hear whatever it was Kammryn heard. I looked at Kammryn, and he was looking around. Suddenly I heard something too. It was a deep, loud, roar. I looked at Kammryn, and suddenly, the color drained from his face. He looked at me and said: "Run."

"What?"

"Run!" he told me again and started to run. I ran after him and we ran.

"What are we running from?" I asked him.

"The most nightmarish creature in the wasteland." he said.

We kept running and we fell into a big ditch. We got up and kept running. As we were running, a huge monster jumped in front of us. And from looking at this creature, I understood why Kammryn said this was the "most nightmarish creature in the wasteland". It was a bipedal, reptilian creature. It stood ten feet tall, had spikes running up its back, had these curved horns protruding out of its head, had soulless white eyes, and the biggest freaking claws I've ever seen in my entire life. It leaped at us and we jumped out of the way. I shook off my initial fear, and pulled out my assault rifle and started firing on the creature.

"Get out of here! I'll hold it off!" I yelled at Kammryn and Dogmeat who had jumped in the same direction.

"No way! We're not leaving you!" he yelled back.

"No! Go! Get help!" I yelled back.

"Alright! Run! I'll find help!" He and Dogmeat ran in the opposite direction. The creature held up its arm to block the bullets and roared in anger. Unfortunately, I ran out of ammo, and the monster looked at me with malice in its eyes. I pivoted, and ran. I ran as far as I could while screaming at the top of my lungs. As I ran, I ran into another deep ditch. As I ran, I tripped and I crashed into the far side of the ditch. I picked myself up and lay on my back up against the side. The creature was standing right in front of me and it swung its claws and it ripped my jumpsuit and slashed my chest. I cried out in pain as I felt blood run down my side. I looked back up at the creature. I knew I was going to die here. The monster was about finish me off, and I covered my face with my arm. Just as the monster was about to kill me, I saw a green blur come from the higher ground above me, crash into the head of the creature. I then saw that the green blur was actually a figure that was wearing a strange, green and black armor who started to fight the monster. I wasn't able to watch the whole fight as I blacked out...

**Author's Note: Finnally I'm done! Man this was the longest chapter I've ever wrote. But I feel that it was worth the wait, and I hope you guys do too. I had to improvise some parts of the story, like the story of the Mysterious Stranger, and the whole minefield scene. So now we know several things, There are a group of Covenant heretics that will aid the protagonists, Kimberly has met a new friend Kammryn who is the fourth main character (I'm going to use Kammryn as my way of implementing how I would act in this world. Also, he's going to be the heros' side kick. Can't have a hero without a side kick. Well I guess you could. Nevermind, back to the story. So yeah, I hope you like this chapter, and it was worth the wait. Also, please, check out my new fanfic, Project Archimedes, it really needs more views. So yeah, read, review, subscribe, be awesome, pm me if you have any ideas that you want to see in the story (however, I will not be accepting any ideas that have to do with putting the Master Chief in the story. The dudes awesome and all, but I already have one hyper-lethal spartan. So just to let you know beforehand), and Takaro out.**


	7. Two Worlds Meet

**Author's note: Here it is. The moment where the two worlds of Halo and Fallout cross, (well, in this story anyways, since it's been done elsewhere) and the heroes will finally meet, but first, they have to survive the first battle. I hope you like it...**

**Oh and, no copyright infringement like always...**

**Note 12/1/11: Ok guys. I just want to get one thing clear in this chapter because this seems to cause some sort of confusion among you guys. I NEVER  mentioned the sniper rifle in this chapter EVER. I don't know why you seem to think so. The DMR is not the same thing as the Sniper Rifle, they are two distinct weapons. Now stop bothering me about that.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Two Worlds Meet

…

Kammryn

I was running as fast as I could. Dogmeat was running alongside me. I stopped and looked around for anyone who might be able to help. Suddenly, I saw a strange green figure in the distance. I ran over to it and saw what it was. It was the strangest thing I've ever seen in the wasteland, which is saying something. It was at least 7 feet tall, it was humanoid, and it was wearing the most advanced armor I have ever seen. It was nothing like anything the Brotherhood of Steel or even the legendary Enclave had. It was a black under suit with forest green and steel grey armor plates. It had small lights all over the pieces of armor. It wore a sleek green and grey helmet that had extra pieces of metal on the forehead, an earpiece or comm. on the side, and a gold slit for a visor. The armor covered its whole body. The strange being bent down and spoke in a male, human voice.

"Something wrong kid?" He asked.

I was initially stunned, and then I snapped out of it and told him about Kim's situation.

"My friend is being attacked by a Deathclaw! She's distracting it right now, but I don't know how long she'll last. You've got to help her!" I told him, quite frantically.

"What does this "deathclaw" look like?" he asked. I looked at him like he was crazy, but I realized that it would be much simpler to tell him, then to wonder how he couldn't know what a deathclaw was.

"It's about 12 feet tall, has curved horns, white eyes, reptilian in appearance, bipedal, and big claws." I described.

"Ok, now where is your friend?" he asked.

"She's over in that direction." I said as I pointed in the direction I just came.

"You're going to need more people to—" I started to say to him, but he was gone. I looked around and saw him sprinting in the direction I had pointed in. I didn't know who that guy was, or if he knew what he was doing, fighting a deathclaw alone. I just hope he could do it, for Kim's sake.

Andreas B312

…

So I started sprinting in the direction that kid was telling me. I wasn't sure what I would find, but from what that kid told me, it couldn't be good. Suddenly, I saw this wide hole in the ground, and just above one of the sides I could see the creature. It was exactly like that kid had described. It kind of looked like that Guta creature that Jun and I saw on that recon mission we were on. I saw it raise its claws and a small yellow blip appeared on my motion tracker, just in front of the red blip that was the deathclaw, at least I think that's what it was called. I realized that that must be that kid's friend, and my Spartan training and augmentations kicked into gear. I ran straight for the ditch and once I got to the ledge, I jumped off and tackled the monster, using my weight and momentum to drive it backwards.

Third-Person Perspective

…

The Deathclaw stumbled back a bit, but it quickly composed itself and shook Andreas off. It threw the Spartan off of it, but he was able to pinwheel and land on his feet. He stood up, took the DMR off of his back, and started shooting, making sure to aim carefully for its head. The Deathclaw covered itself with its claws, but started charging again, the bullets having little affect. Noticing that his bullets didn't do anything, Andre put the DMR back on the magnetic strip on his back and dived to the right, just in time too, as the deathclaw had just jumped at the spot where he was standing. Andre activated his armor ability, which he had modified earlier so that it could be accessed via his Tacpad, and so it could change functions. He tried using a Hologram to the deathclaw. It worked, and the deathclaw swiped at it, destroying its cohesion and causing it to disappear. Realizing that the hologram was fake it roared in rage. It looked around for the Spartan, but couldn't find him. Andres had switched to his Active Camo so he could sneak around the deathclaw.

Kammryn and Dogmeat had just arrived several minutes ago to see how the mysterious warrior was doing against the deathclaw. They were amazed how the Spartan was doing against the deathclaw. They couldn't see him now, so they were worried that he ran off. Their worries were proven wrong when the Spartan uncloaked and resumed his assault on the deathclaw.

Andreas uncloaked and tried to shoot out the deathclaw's eyes. He missed by a quarter of a centimeter, and only managed to make the deathclaw angry. It charged him again, and this time, Andre wasn't prepared. He tried to use a grenade to blind it, or at least slow it down, but to no avail. He realized that his attacks weren't working and he lapsed in his situational awareness. It was only for about a few seconds, but it was a few seconds too long. The deathclaw hit him and sent him flying into the side of the ditch. Now that its adversary was incapacitated for the moment, the deathclaw went back to its "meal".

Kammryn and Dogmeat, who had been watching in awe, were now watching in horror as the Spartan was thrown against the side of the wall. Kammryn tried to move, but his body refused to let him for some reason.

Andreas B312

…

That big monster, creature thing had just hit me and I literally "flew" into the side of this ditch. My helmet came off and my shields got knocked out. Also, it gave me a mild headache. I got up to catch his breath, and looked at the deathclaw, while trying to formulate a plan to defeat it. My ranged weapons weren't effective against it, and I could tell my fists wouldn't do much better. Then I found out that the only weapon that might work were my two knives, one a standard issue combat knife, and the other a specially crafted Kukri knife that Emile gave me.

I got up, activated my sprint ability, and charged straight for the deathclaw. As soon as I was about four meters from it, I jumped, and landed on top of its back, using the monster's spines to hold on. It tried to shake me off, but I was able to hold on this time and I scrambled to the top. As soon as I got there, I took out my combat knife and stabbed it into its neck. Then I was able to stab it in, and the deathclaw roared in pain. It shook me off, and I was able to land on my feet. I saw the deathclaw try to swipe at the knife in its neck, attempting to remove it. I took this distraction, and I took the M6 Magnum off of the magnetic strip on my thigh. I rounded the monster, while shooting several well aimed shots into the back off its legs to bring it to its knees. The deathclaw started to stumble, but held itself up. I started to get desperate so I ran up to the deathclaw and kicked in its legs as hard as I could. This was enough to bring it to its knees. I continued to round it and once I got to its head, I took out my Kukri knife, and jammed it as hard as I could into base of its head. I felt some resistance as it hit the skull, but I forced it in through the hard bone, and into its soft brain, killing it instantly. The deathclaw fell down, dead as a rock. I stepped back from its carcass.

"That's what you get when you mess with a Spartan." I said triumphantly, quoting Emile's famous triumph call, as I pointed at its dead body.

I pulled out both knives, stabbed them into the ground to clean them and re-sheathed them. I looked up as I heard footsteps running towards me. It was that kid and his dog.

"That… That… That was amazing! I've never seen someone take on a deathclaw like that alone!" he exclaimed while jumping up and down in glee.

"Thanks kid, hey what about your friend?" I replied.

"Oh crap! Kim!" he said as he ran over to his friend.

I followed him over to his friend. I crouched down to find out if she was ok. I did a short scan and I found that she was ok, but was severely injured and needed a medic, soon.

"Is she going to be ok?" the kid asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, she'll be fine, she just needs some medical help or she might not make it." I answered.

"Do you know a medic around here?" I asked.

"No, the closest one is in Megaton, and that's like a two hour walk." He answered frantically.

I sighed. "Alright, I know a way help can get here quickly; I just need you to promise me something." I told him.

"Anything! Just help her." He yelled at me.

"I need you to not freak out." I told him.

"Ok sure. Just get some help." He said.

"Alright then. Have you seen my helmet?" I asked him.

"It's over there." He pointed. I went over to retrieve my helmet. Once I put it back on, my shields recharged and I activated my comm.

"This is Sierra 312 to Heretic Phantom. Do you read me?" I called into the comm.

"We read you Spartan. Do you require something?" I heard Danaxo reply.

"Yes, I need you to guys to come to me, there's a wounded girl here, and she needs medical attention ASAP." I told him.

"You just met someone, in a world that is completely alien to you, and you barely know them, and you think we should help them?" He asked.

"It's the right thing to do Danaxo." I told him.

"It's not the smart thing to do, but you're right, it is the right thing." He answered.

"Ok, I'll send you my coordinates."

"Thank you Spartan. We'll be there in a few minutes, Danaxo out." He said.

'Ok great.' I thought. I walked back over to the kid.

"Ok, my um, friends, will be here in a few minutes."

"Ok, I just gave her some Med-x. Hopefully that will help her. I never caught your name before."

"It's—"I hesitated telling him my real name.

"It's Andreas. I would prefer you call me Six or Lieutenant though." I answered.

"Cool, I'm Kammryn Li, and this is Dogmeat." He said as he held out his hand. I shook it.

"I've never seen you before in the Capital Wasteland before, which makes sense, since I've haven't been outside of Megaton in awhile, but I've never heard of you. Where are you from and where'd you learn to fight like that? I've never seen anyone do that before to a deathclaw." He asked.

"I'm, not from here. I'm from a place you've never heard of, and will likely never see. But an answer to your second question is that I've been trained ever since I was a kid." I answered him.

"Oh, well in that case, welcome to the Capital Wasteland. It's not much, but that's what you get when you start a nuclear war I guess."

We stood around there for a couple of minutes, waiting for Danaxo to come with the Phantom. Suddenly, I heard the well known hum of an approaching Phantom Dropship. I looked up, tried to look for it, but it was clearly cloaked. By this time I had re-gathered all my gear. Suddenly, I saw the definitive shape of the dropship. I looked behind me and I saw Kammryn's jaw drop. I smirked at this. The Phantom landed, and I went over to pick the girl up. I think her name was Kim or something. I carried her into the Phantom. Kammryn and Dogmeat followed me inside, both equally awed at the alien dropship. Suddenly a table started to rise up in the center of the Phantom and Rutnama the Engineer, and Danaxo walked out. Upon the appearance of the aliens, Kammryn and Dogmeat fell backwards, but I told them not to worry, they were friendly.

"These are the people you met?" Danaxo asked.

"Yeah, this girl is they're friend and she needs help. Can air-sack over there heal?" I asked motioning to the Engineer, which seemed to show dislike of the nickname I gave it.

"Yes, he can, and don't call him that." Danaxo told me.

"Ok then." I said as I placed the girl on the table. I heard her moan something, but I couldn't hear what. The Engineer started hovering over her and was using its tentacles which split into several more and as it passed them over the wounds, they seemed to cause the skin and flesh to regenerate. Kammryn started to protest, but once he saw that Rutnama was healing his friend, he calmed down. After awhile Danaxo walked outside the Phantom to see what it looked like. Kammryn and Dogmeat had gotten tired and fell asleep on the floor. Rutnama continued to heal the girl; he had to remove some of her clothing to heal some parts. (I'm not going to get graphic about this so don't worry, and for you pervs out there, no, I'm not going to do that) As I looked at her, I noticed that she was actually kind of cute, and I had this weird feeling in my stomach and my face felt reddish. Thankfully, my helmet was on, and plus no-one was here to see. Sometime later, Danaxo came back in and asked me if I needed anything. I told him no, and he said he was going to go rest. He went back into the cockpit t sleep. I walked over to a holo-screen and somehow managed to cloak the ship and close the troop-bay doors. I leaned up against a wall and watched the Engineer at work, healing the girl. Finally, he finished and looked at me and nodded. I nodded back and he floated back to the back of the ship. I looked around and saw that everything was silent. I sat down, leaned my back against the wall of the ship, activated the MP3 player in my helmet and started listening to some music as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's note: Whoo Hoo! Alright, now the heroes meet! And wasn't that an awesome fight scene? Well if you said yes then you're awesome and if you didn't, well, screw you. JK. This wasn't as long as some of my previous chapters, but at least it didn't take as long as they did. So yeah, now the Lone Wanderer and Noble Six finally meet. Who knows what kind of adventures they'll have now? I hope you liked this latest installment of my Fanfic, and seriously, I'd really appreciate it if you guys would review more. And on another note, who's ready for Skyrim! So anyways, read, review, subscribe, happy gaming and Takaro out!**


	8. Crossing Paths

**Author's note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but with all the stuff I have to deal with in school, my own personal life, and my inability to come up with any new ideas at the moment, I haven't had much time or material to write with. Well now that I've finished with that, why don't we get back to the story? No copyright as always**

* * *

Chapter 8

Crossing Paths

...

Kimberly Anaka

…

I woke up with a groan, and I had a huge headache.

'Ow. Uhh, what hit me last night?' I thought whilst holding my head in my hands.

"Hey! You're awake!" I heard a voice call.

I tried to open my eyes and I found a surprise. I was in some kind of high-tech room. It was made of some kind of purple and blue metal with blue lights everywhere. I looked around for the voice and I found it was Kammryn who was walking up to me with Dogmeat right behind.

"Oh thank God you're alive! I was starting to get worried." He said.

"Hey it's good to see you to Kammryn, what happened last night? And where are we?" I asked him.

"Well we were traveling back to Megaton when we were attacked by a Deathclaw. You tried to distract it while I went to get help." He explained.

"Is that what that thing was?" I asked. He nodded.

"So how did I survive?" I asked again.

"Well, it's actually a miracle. See I found this guy named Andreas, and he miraculously took down the Deathclaw singlehandedly! It was so cool!" he exclaimed ecstatically.

"Ok it wasn't that impressive." I heard another voice say. I looked up and saw a tall man with short dark brown hair, bluish eyes, tan skin, three visible scars that ran across his left cheek that looked like they were made by a claw, and he was covered from the neck down in a highly advanced green and grey armor.

"Hi. My name is Andreas." He said. I sat up.

"Um hi. I'm Kim." I told him. I started to feel a slight breeze at my chest. When I looked down I saw there was nothing there. I instantly covered my chest.

"Hey! Where's the top part of my jump suit?" I asked them. I could feel my face getting red with embarrassment.

"The Deathclaw ripped it apart in the fight." Kammryn explained.

"Yeah and Rutnama had to remove it so he could heal your wounds." The tall guy added.

"Well could you please get out while I change?" I asked them, or rather demanded.

"Oh calm down. My mom was a doctor. I see that all the time." Kammryn said.

"I still don't feel comfortable having two boys in the room while I'm completely naked." I told them.

"Fine we'll get out." Kammryn said.

"Thank you." I said, relived. They all walked out of the strange room. I started to get out of my old jumpsuit, or at least what was left of it. I saw a flat piece of black metal on the side and I walked over to it to examine my body. I looked at my almost-naked body and I saw that I had no wounds and that my skin looked almost like new. I got out some extra clothes and put on some underwear, then slipped on my jumpsuit. I then walked out of the strange room out into, well wherever this door led to. I found it lead to the capital wasteland. I looked at the thing the room was inside, and found it was not a room, but instead a ship of some kind. I found Kammryn and his new friend sitting over by the ledge. I walked over to them.

"So, now that I'm fully dressed, hi, my name is Kim Anaka." I said to my apparent savior while holding my hand out my hand. He shook it.

"Hi, my name is Andreas B312." He replied.

"B312?" Kammryn and I simultaneously asked.

"It's a long story." He told us.

"Well, we have time. And we could hear good story." Kammryn said.

"Alright, fine. I'll give you guys the short version. I'm from an entirely different universe, and I was part of a special project that was made specifically to create the most superior soldiers in the galaxy." Andreas said.

"Why can't you give us the long version?" Kammryn asked.

"Trust me, it would take about a couple of days, to explain the whole story. I can certainly give you a more detailed short version, though I would appreciate it if you told me about this place." He said, while gesturing around him at the landscape.

"Ok then. Well, about two centuries ago was an event known as the Great War.  
In 2077 China and the United States of America…

...

Raven Rock Head Quarters

O' Nine Hundred Hours

Inside of the Enclave headquarters, the newly met Sangheli Field Marshall, Kfoljo Ulramee, and the Jiralhanae Chieftain Volohorus, were speaking with the leader of the Enclave; President John Henry Eden.

"So, Field Marshall. I understand that your troops are in need of a temporary home. Is that correct?" The President asked through the speakers of the screen.

"That is correct. We had heard of your plight on this planet, and felt we could help." The tall Sangheli warrior said.

"Oh? And what have you heard then?" Eden asked cautiously.

"We had heard that your world is full of mutants, and that you are the true inheritors of world because you are the last pure humans on this planet." Kfoljo answered.

"Hm. That is true. Now I must ask you another question, why do you want to assist us? What are your motives?"

"We only desire to return home so that we may defend it from our own enemies. However, we must rebuild a ship so that we may go back. It will take quite some time for us to create a ship, so we ask we be allowed to take refuge here." The Sangheli warrior said. Eden was silent for quite a while as he pondered what to say or ask next.

"Well then, in that case, we would gladly give your warriors stay, as long as you do one thing for us." The president said.

"And may I ask, what is that request?"

"It is that once you do rebuild your ship, that you allow a group of our soldiers to accompany you back to your home universe."

"As you say it, it shall be done."

"Then in that case, allow me to welcome you to the Enclave of the United States of America" Eden replied whilst extending a robotic hand towards the Sangheli, which the proud warrior shook, albeit a sliver of hesitation showed. Nobody noticed however.

…

Meanwhile,

"Basically this world is the result of a nuclear war between all of the old world's nations?" Andreas asked.

"Basically. So you're from an alternate universe where humanity has made thousands of technological advancements that have allowed them to traverse and colonize the galaxy?" Kammryn replied.

"It may be hard to believe, but yeah. That's basically what happened."

"That's amazing." Kim added.

"So what are you two doing out here in the middle of DC area anyways?" Andreas asked. Kim looked down at her feet for a minute before replying.

"My dad left me. I used to live inside of this long term nuclear bunker known as a vault, and a couple days ago I was forced to leave the vault. Now I'm out here to find my father."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that." Andreas replied.

"What about you? Why'd you come here." Kammryn asked.

"Well, like I said, I'm from another universe entirely, and I became stranded here when I activated a Slipspace drive, which is a device that allows for interstellar travel, and it had sent me. My friend, Destiny, and I were on a space ship known as a Covenant Corvette which is still intact thankfully, and we need to find supplies since we will likely be here awhile. Also she told me I'm going to need to make contact with the local human population."

"Hey I've got an idea. Why don't you join us?" Kammryn asked.

"Huh?" both Kim and Andre asked.

"Think about it. We need someone with better combat training and experience, and you need to learn more about this world." Kim said. This caused a moment of thought and silence for the Spartan and former Vault Dweller. Then out of nowhere, another voice joined the group.

"I agree with the young human, joining forces would certainly increase our progress here Spartan." Danaxo added as he walked towards the group.

"Oh. Um hi, big alien, person." Kim answered nervously.

"Greetings native human. My name is Danaxo Allium. I am the Sangheli companion to the Spartan here."

"Don't worry Kim, he's cool." Kammryn assured her.

"Oh ok, but yeah that does seem like a good idea for us to travel together." Kim said.

Andreas was silent for a moment, since he had to spend some time in thought before saying anything.

"Okay." He finally said.

"Okay what?"

"Okay, lets travel together."

"Alright! This is great! Hey do you think we can use the flying, space, ship-thing?" Kammryn asked.

"Unfortunately, we can't. if we were to just fly around in the Phantom, we would attract too much attention, and possibly unwanted enemies."

"Dude, you're a giant genetically altered human in a full body metal armor. Don't you think that is enough to get unnecessary attention?" Kim pointed out.

"Well, the armor would seem out of place, I agree. But a flying space ship? Think about it." Andreas countered.

"Good point. What about the aliens? Won't they attract more attention?" Kim asked.

"Yeah probably. Maybe we can keep the phantom. We can keep it in cloak and have it follow us with the aliens inside so that they won't be noticed. We could also probably use it so we can stay in it if we need to. What do you think Danaxo?"

"It would certainly be the most tactical decision. I would however prefer that I am allowed to fight alongside you." Danaxo replied.

"Well, how long can your active camouflage last?"

"It can last at least a couple of hours, however it would also make my energy-shields less effective."

"Well then maybe you could stay in the Phantom while we are only walking, and then if we run into trouble you jump out and help us." Kammryn suggested.

"That would be fair." Danaxo agreed.

"Alright. It's settled then, let's go." Andreas said. The new companions packed up their equipment. The elite warrior hopped back into the Phantom, and they started their journey, unaware that their destined have now been intertwined"

**Author's note: Well as we can see now our heroes have joined forces now. Can't wait to see what happens next right? Well anyways, sorry it's not that long, but hopefully I can get some new ideas to write with. So read, review, subscribe, and Takaro out.**


	9. Overview

**AN: Wow, a year, and it would've been 2 years had I not decided to get my butt in gear. So, I'm going to start off by SINCERELY apologizing for such a long wait. I've had a lot to do, (being an honors student in high school, or just being n high school in general, takes a lot of work) and I sincerely thank you guys who have eagerly awaited this chapter. You guys are the reason I can still write, and your patience has finally been awarded. And without further delay, please enjoy the 9th chapter of Wolf and Wanderer.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything that belongs to anyone else: Fallout, Halo, anything related to them. I only own the characters, and SOME of the plot.**

**Oh yeah, and as a special addition to this update, I'm going to include part of another Fanfic I've been writing with my friends (Yeah, I know how wrong that is) I want to know what you guys think of it, and all constructive criticism is welcome. It's my job to write, and yours to help me better it. Or something along those lines. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Overview

Third Person Perspective

…

Covenant Corvette: Ardent Prayer

20 hundred hours

Destiny, the AI, was still in the Corvette overseeing the reconstruction. She had activated her avatar that allowed her to walk around freely, so that she could get to see the rest of the ship from a human perspective. While she was "walking" around, she was joined by one of the female sangheili by the name of Cela Argut. Cela was a fairly young sangheili, being only about 30 earth years old, but she had gained much respect from her comrades as a well trained marksman, being able to hit a target from over 200 yards without the help of a scope. She was also one of the few sangheili that was also a trained medic, as they frown upon the spilling of blood outside of battle. As they were walking down a hallway, they were exchanging stories about where they had come from.

"When I was younger, my brothers and I would go hunting in the forests surrounding our city. We would chase the game for days until we would catch it. We would wait in one place for hours on end until we could spring our trap to catch it. It was incredibly tedious, but in the end, it was worth it." Cela said as she recalled one of her adventures on her home world of Sanghelios.

"It sounds fun. I seem to have a few vague memories of my brain donor, but from what I can remember, I was still in school, and I used to be a very good surfer, which is a sport we humans engage in where we balance on top of a board on the waves and let them carry us along. I think I lived on the human colony world Arcadia, in the city of New Angeles. I was killed in an insurrectionist bombing of the city. My brain donor was then taken to ONI Castle base on Reach, where they created me." Destiny told her. The two weren't't exactly going anywhere in particular. They had become fast friends in the last 30 minutes despite their obviously different backgrounds. As they were walking, Cela finally decided to ask if they even knew where they were now.

"No actually I don't think we've been here yet. I can check on the system databases." Destiny replied as she started checking the Tacpad on her wrist. Cela looked around and found a door which she activated. She looked around inside and found that it was some kind of data room.

"Destiny! Come look at this!" Cela called.

…

Andreas B312

So I've been traveling with the two native humans here, Kimberly Anaka, and Kammryn Li. We were apparently headed to someplace they called Megaton, which was a human settlement of some sort. I started to ask questions about this place, which Kammryn had mentioned earlier as being the Capital Wasteland since it was set in the ruins of Washington D.C.

"So there are only 2 major human settlements in the wasteland?" I asked

"Well there are plenty of them all over the place, but the only two major ones are Megaton, and Rivet City, my home town. The other smaller settlements are Arefu, Bigtown, Canterbury Commons, Tenpenny Tower, Underworld and technically Little Lamplight. I guess you could also count the Brotherhood of Steel's Citadel, and the Brotherhood Outcasts in Fort Independence and Bailey's Crossroads. The former is okay, but they don't exactly let all outsiders in, and the latter will often shoot on sight. There are also plenty of places we should probably avoid, primarily Paradise Falls, Evergreen Mills, Old Olney, Fort Banister, and Vault 87." Kammryn explained.

"How do you know so much about this stuff anyways?" Kim asked.

"Like I said before, I used to be a wasteland explorer. I also did get some of this information from the Brotherhood."

"You've mentioned those "brotherhood of steel" guys quite a few times, who are they anyways?" Kim asked.

"The Brotherhood of Steel is an organization that is devoted to finding, studying, and hoarding of pre-war technology. From what I've been told, their history dates back to 2076 and they're spread out all over what used to be America. They have a base or chapter as they call it here in the capital wasteland."

"What do you mean that they are okay, but the ones you called the Outcasts weren't?" I asked.

"Well the Brotherhood Outcasts weren't really out casted, they just chose that name. The Brotherhood here is actually very different from the other chapters, or so I've heard. Where most chapters are just devoted to finding Pre-war tech, primarily weapons and armor, the one here is more devoted to protecting the people here in the wasteland. It's actually fairly frowned upon by the other chapters, and that's why the Outcasts were formed."

"And you know this all because?"

"Well, I do happen to have some experience with the Brotherhood. We'll just leave it at that." Kammryn said. Kim started to ask more, but decided against it.

...

The trio continued their walk through the charred plains of the capital wasteland, having to fight a couple raiders and mutant animals across the wastes. Eventually they reached the ruins of Springvale, and walked up the hill to the rusty barriers of Megaton. In front of the town was the robot Deputy Weld, who was spouting his miscellaneous greetings to no one in particular. Andreas made a few comments about how the settlement was unlike any other he has ever seen. Kammryn made sure to motion to Stockholm that they were coming in. The sniper nodded at the explorer, but not before aiming his scope at the strange newcomer. The team went into the town, and as they walked through the town, Andreas' presence seemed to cause the residents to shy away but also stare at him. Whether in fear or awe, or something in between, they all felt how alien this man was to them. The Spartan looked around at the people who were staring at him in awe and wonder. However his attention was then diverted to the oblong shaped object with a square tail sitting in the center of the town.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked as he pointed towards the atomic bomb that the town was named after.

"Afraid it is stranger. It's an atomic bomb." A gruff voice said from behind, causing the three to turn around to the mayor/sheriff of Megaton, Lucas Simms.

"I was afraid of that."

"Most people are when they first see it. Anyways, I'm very certain I haven't met you before, cause I know I would have remembered you. So welcome to Megaton, names Lucas Simms. I'm the sheriff and mayor of this town."

"Nice to meet you, my name's Andreas B312."

"B312?" the sheriff asked, confused.

"Don't ask. Anyway, why is your town built around a nuclear bomb?"

"Well when the first settlers moved here, they needed help to build the town, and they had to enlist the help of a tribe that actually worshipped the bomb." Lucas explained while pointing to the man standing in the puddle of irradiated water surrounding the bomb who was preaching to the skies and everyone around.

"Is it still active?"

"Dormant, but I don't know anybody smart enough to disarm it. You can try if like, assuming you know what you're doing."

"I can try; it doesn't seem too advanced, even for an atomic bomb."

"Well you seem like a smart fellow, you give it a shot. Just try not to detonate it."

"Will do. Hey you guys go on ahead—"Andreas started to say but realized that Kim and Kammryn were no longer behind him.

"I think I saw them go on to Moira's. They should be up on that hill." Lucas said as he pointed up towards the shack.

"Well I guess they left me behind. I can find them later. You want me to get started on that bomb?" Andreas asked.

Kammryn and Kim had left Andreas behind and simply went straight to Moira's. They figured he should learn more about this place, while they could deliver the information. They walked up the dirt hills and across the scrap metal balconies to reach the store. As soon as they walked in they heard an explosion in the back room, and both of them instinctively ducked down. When they stood back up Moira was coming out of the back room covered in ash and soot.

"Oh hey! You guys are back! I was getting worried when you didn't come back last night."

"Eh, we ran into some trouble on the way back, had to make camp." Kammryn replied nonchalantly.

"What kinda trouble?"

"The big, demonic, clawed kind."

"Oh wow. Even I'm surprised you guys are ok after a Deathclaw attack. How'd you make it out with all your organs intact?" Moira asked.

"Well I might not have made it out if it weren't for our new friend Andre." Kim replied.

"Who?"

"Oh right. Well while Kim had the Deathclaw distracted, I was able to get help from this guy named Andreas. He had this really strange armor and was an amazing fighter. You should've seen this guy in action though. He took on the Deathclaw singlehandedly. And not only that, he also won!" Kammryn explained.

"That is amazing! I've gotta meet this guy. Maybe take a few tests..."

"Yeah, Moira, I don't think that's such a good idea." Kammryn warned.

"Oh. Yeah, right. Sorry, I'm just going off again aren't I?"

"Yeah, kinda. Oh and by the way here's the mine we retrieved from Minefield." Kammryn said as he pulled out the deactivated mine.

"Yeah and here's the data from running to the middle of the damn place." Kim said sarcastically.

"Well you made back in one piece didn't you?"

"I guess."

"Anyways, I don't really have anything to work on right now, so I guess I could give you a little break." Moira said, which resulted in a relieved sigh from the wastelander and former vault dweller.

"Unless you guys want to..." Moira started, but was abruptly cut off by a sudden "NO!" By the two.

"Alrightly then. Once you guys feel up to it again, come find me."

"K. Later then Moira!" Kammryn said as they walked out the door.

...

Danaxo Allium

I stood inside the phantom drop ship, and looked out on the horizon of this world. To put it bluntly, it was dead. Cities lay in ruin, landscapes were ravaged, and aside from the life here in this crude settlement, none was to be found aside from the occasional blip that showed up on the phantom's long range motion tracker.

'It would appear even humans can succumb to the desires of death and destruction that seemed to have fueled the Covenant. Though I wonder what could have compelled these people to inflict so much pain and suffering unto themselves.' I thought to myself. I could hear Gharl and Rutnama arguing over how to fix the console in the back.

"No! That piece goes there, and that part goes here!" The Unggoy told the Huragok in his high-pitched, almost comical, voice. Rutnama only shrilled irritably, motioning with his tentacles where the before mentioned pieces were supposed to go.

"How is that supposed to go there? This part is circular, and the hole is square. It doesn't fit!" Gharl argued. Despite that comment about how the parts don't go together sounding incredibly stupid, Gharl was actually a fairly intelligent being, and was one of the brightest minds to ever come out of Balaho. Rutnama simply took the components from his hands and connected them together. Then he was able to put the combined component into the machine which started it up again. Gharl in response silently walked away as Rutnama shrilled in victory over proving him wrong. I sighed as I turned to look out the phantom again.

As I was pondering my thoughts I heard the sound of spinning rotors, similar to that of the Falcon dropships the humans had. I picked up a human marksman rifle and looked out the bay doors, searching for the source of the sound. I scanned the landscape until I found it. It indeed did look similar to a Falcon transport, however it was much more primitive than them. It was more bulkier and less streamlined, and was completely enclosed.

'Hmm. It appears it these people do have their own technology. I wonder what that transport is used for, or who is being used by.' I observed as I could see no other settlements that utilized this kind of technology.

...

As the three covenant renegades sat in the phantom, they noticed a group of strange figures in the distance. They were humanoid in shape, however they were also absurdly large and with sickly yellowish-green skin and were clad in makeshift, scrap metal armor. Behind them were two very grotesque creature that had human features, but were disturbingly warped as if someone had ripped out their bones, twisted their bodies, then put them back in. Also in tow was a small group of humans on leashes.

"Hey guys, look at that." Gharl proclaimed while pointing at the strange group. The other two walked up next to the Unggoy to get a better look.

"What do you think those big things are? They kinda look like Jiralhanae, just green, and no fur." The Unggoy engineer observed. To get a better look, Danaxo took his DMR to look through the scope. Rutnama shrilled questioningly to the Sangheili.

"They're just standing their talking." He answered. The Huragok shrilled again.

"I don't know what they're talking about. This scope doesn't have speakers, so it's not like I can... Wait. The yellow ones are doing something." The warrior observed.

...

"Hrmf, humans too many. Weighing us down." One of the super mutants complained to the super mutant brute.

"You complain too much. You are not carrying them." The older mutant answered.

"They talk too much. The small ones talk all the time. Hurting head." The mutant said.

"Fine, we kill some of them off." The leader replied, while revving up his mini-gun, which caused their human captives to start shaking in fear.

...

Back at the phantom, the three heretics continued to watch the large mutants, and realized that they were planning on killing their prisoners.

"Danaxo, we have to do something!" Gharl told the Sangheili.

"I know." He replied, while lowering his rifle, and exchanging it for a needle rifle in a crate.

"Are you sure you should go alone?" The Unggoy asked.

"These mutants, whatever they might be, shouldn't prove much of a problem. However, I will take precautions." He answered. Just before he was about to jump out of the bay doors, Rutnama shrilled to give him his Energy Sword.

"Thank you Rutnama. I will be back." He ended as he jumped out of the phantom and activated his active camouflage and headed towards the scene.

...

Danaxo Allium

I headed for the mutants in hope I could stop them before they killed anyone. I had seen enough of that in my life already. Fighting soldiers is one thing. When it is combat between two armed warriors, at least they are both able to defend themselves. But when they are civilians, those who cannot protect themselves, I can't tolerate it. On my home world of Sanghelios, this was very frowned upon. While I had always had a strong sense of honor like my brothers and sisters, mine was different. I was not afraid of war, nor the need to kill to survive. But I always had a sense of justice, which meant defending those who cannot defend themselves and stopping those who would do others harm. When I joined the Covenant with my father, I could not be part of those who slaughtered the humans as our ships glassed their worlds. When my father learned the truth about the Forerunners, our gods, and announced our separation from the covenant and our siding with humans, I was incomprehensibly relieved I was no longer responsible for the deaths of millions of innocent lives. I was also surprised when I had learned my views on justice were also shared by many of the humans, which only strengthened my loyalty and respect to them.

However, now is not the time to be reminiscing about the past. I have a job to do, and I will see to it that it is accomplished. I was getting closer to the group of mutants as they were preparing to slaughter the humans, and I crouched by to watch until a good moment to strike.

...

The mutants lined up their captives, similar to how the Nazi would execute the inmates; they started to go down the line to choose which they would kill first. The Brute, being the leader got to pick his first, and settled on a young woman in rags who started trembling and crying, though not nearly as much as the girl next to her who was assumed to be her daughter. The Super Mutant grabbed a sledge hammer from one of the others and began to lift it over his head, prepared to crush the woman's head. However, he, the other mutants, and their captives were quite surprised when a pair of glowing blue spikes appeared out of nowhere and struck through his chest. The mutant's life held on just long enough to look behind him to see Danaxo uncloak and pull the energy sword from his chest, the brute falling to the ground. The others, shocked as they might've been, didn't have enough intelligence to run away from the seven foot tall Sangheili and began to attack by running towards him with nail boards and hunting rifles. They were (obviously) no match for the warrior as he, quite literally, cut them down with a grace that no average human could achieve. Well, at least not without training under the Brotherhood. ((Assassin's Creed FTW)) The crisis averted, Danaxo turned to the mutant's captives, who were frozen in both awe and fear. He walked up to the woman, in nearly the same fashion as the mutant before. But instead of killing her, he used his energy dagger (which had given them quite a bit of fear before when he activated it) to cut hers and the other's bindings.

"Th...Thank you. I don't know how we could repay you, um whatever you are. You're our savior." The woman told him. The elite said nothing and only nodded in acknowledgement as he turned to head back to return to the Phantom.

"Wait mister!" Danaxo turned to see the little girl run up to him and tug on his armor. "Sonya come back here!" Her mother reprimanded, but the elite only held his hand up to her and crouched to the ground so he was at eye level with the girl. "What is it young one?" The little girl, to the surprise of everyone, hugged the elite. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my mommy." She answered. When she released him, he stood back up and nodded to the humans and turned to the phantom. "Wait! Mister, uh, dinosaur guy!" This time it was a boy, not much older, but about a teenager. "We over heard the mutants saying they were going to take us to this building north of here. They said it was where they held other humans. I don't know if it means anything to you, but I have a feeling they could really use some help." The warrior turned and nodded. "Thank you. I'll try to rescue them if I can." The Sangheili turned and cloaked as he ran for the phantom.

...

Andreas walked up the foot hills to the upper balconies, however when he felt them start to creak under his weight, he decided it would probably be best if he doesn't walk on them. Noticing Kim and Kammryn walking out of one of the buildings, he called to them.

"Hey guys! Over here."

"Oh hey Andre. Weren't you going to disable the bomb?" Kammryn asked.

"Well I was, but I don't really know how to disable an atomic bomb, and this isn't exactly a situation where I could try again if I mess up. Better safe than sorry right?" The Spartan answered.

"Yeah I suppose. Anyways, Kammryn and I were going to look for clues to find my dad. You want to help?" Kim asked.

"Sure. Where do we start?"

"Well, when I first got to Megaton, Simms said he saw my dad go up to see somebody named Moriarty."

"Aw. I hate that guy." Kammryn said a look of disgust on his face.

"Why?"

"Cause the guy's an asshole. But he does know a bit about the wasteland, so it makes sense why your dad would go to him first."

"Um alright. So where do we find this guy?" Kim asked. Kammryn pointed to a nearby building with the words "Moriarty's Saloon" in rusty metal letters.

"Alright, let's go then." Kim declared.

The three walked over to the makeshift building. Andreas continued to receive odd looks and stares from the Megaton residents.

"You know, I really don't like how all these people are staring at me. It's like they've never seen...oh...right...never mind." Andreas said to the two.

"Well actually they have seen power armored soldiers before, it's just that you're wearing a suit they've never seen before. Though it's not like they ever could've seeing as you're from another universe." Kammryn replied.

"Still. All the staring eyes. It's, for lack of a better term, uncomfortable."

"Well you'll have to get used to it. I mean it's not like more of you guys are going to be coming any time soon."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

As the three walked into the bar, everyone stopped what they were doing to turn their heads at the newcomers. Specifically the one in MJOLNIR Mark V Powered Assault Armor. Kammryn, being the only one who wasn't fazed by the patrons' surprise walked over to the bar to talk to the bartender.

"Hey Gob. How's it going?" The wastelander asked.

"Hey kid. Same old same old. Who're your friends?" The ghoul replied. As Andreas and Kim noticed the decomposing man, both stumbled back in shock, causing the ghoul to roll his eyes in exasperation.

"Guys don't worry it's cool. Gob here isn't a zombie, he just looks like one. No offense." Kammryn explained.

"None taken. So what are you doing here? You don't drink."

"Well we're actually here to talk to Moriarty. My friend Kim over there is looking for her dad and she heard that he came through here to talk to him." Kammryn explained, motioning to her to come over to him. She followed and sat on a stool next to him, though she made sure to keep her distance from Gob.

"Well what did he look like?"

"Uh. Middle aged, about my height, short beard, graying hair..." Kim described.

"Guy sounds familiar yeah. Well Moriarty's not here right now, so I guess you could wait for him."

"Where is he?" Kammryn asked.

"He just stepped out. Had to go do some business or something. I'm just glad he's not barking at me."

While Kim and Kammryn were getting information, the Spartan still stood around awkwardly. The other bar patrons weren't staring at him anymore, though they were clearly watching him out of the corner of their eyes. Except for a particularly well dressed man, who was sitting in the corner alone.

"Hey! You! Over here!" He called quietly to the Spartan. Andreas, not having anywhere else to go, and seeing as the man didn't look very intimidating or threatening, followed him.

"Uh hi. Can I help you?" Andreas asked.

"As a matter of fact you can. My name is Mister Burke." He replied.

"Uh, nice to meet you. What can I help you with?" Asked awkwardly.

"Well, my employers wanted me to come here to do business. You've seen that bomb in the center of town right? The one those crazies are worshipping?"

"Yeah. What about it? Did they send you to disarm it?"

"No. Quite the opposite in fact. They wanted me to find someone to detonate it." Burke replied. Now very alarmed, though still keeping his composure, Andreas continued to question him.

"What? Why?"

"They don't like this place. Neither do I. It's a miserable pit of low lives and doesn't serve importance."

"But there are innocent lives here." Andreas protested.

"Innocent? Have you been living under a rock? Nobody's innocent here. But, I see your point. Either way, I think we can make a deal." Burke replied.

"What kind of deal?"

"That armor you're wearing, where did you get it?" Burke asked.

"That's none of your concern." The Spartan replied dismissively.

"Oh come now. Don't be difficult."

"Look, Mister Burke, I can't tell you how or where I got this armor. And even if I could, it wouldn't hold any importance to you."

"I highly doubt that."

"Well how about if I tell you this, this suit is the only one on this planet. And it would take about two to three centuries to engineer another one like it. You're wasting your time." Andreas explained, trying to dissuade him. However, he still pressed on.

"Hmm. Well then. I have another proposition." Burke responded. Andreas stayed silent, which Burke took as meaning continue.

"How much would it take to buy that suit?"

"Out of the question."

"Come on. Everyone has a price."

"Everyone except me. It's not for sale. Besides it would take a lot more that money to even remove this armor, never mind learning how to use it."

"Very well. It has been a pleasure speaking with you..."

"Noble Six." Andreas answered, choosing not to give his real name.

"Noble six. I think we are done here. However if you ever change your mind..." Burke tried one last time.

"I won't. Believe me."

"Very well. I doubt we will see each other any time soon."

"I couldn't agree more." Andreas turned around and walked away. As the Spartan walked off, Burke pulled out a small hand radio from his pocket.

"Well. It looks like I have to find another way of retrieving that armor. I have a feeling Jabsco's men will be more than happy to do that for me." He said to himself as a sinister grin formed on his face.

...

"So when is Moriarty getting back?" Kammryn asked.

"Soon. I think. He's..." Gob started to say, when his answer came in the form of an angry Irish accent.

"Gob didn't I tell ya not to talk to the patrons?"

"Right. Sorry boss." The ghoul replied as he stood back to clean a few glasses. Moriarty walked up to the counter in his place.

"What are ya doin' here kid? I thought ya don't drink." He asked. Though it sounded genuinely curious, it was clear that he didn't want the boy there.

"I don't. We're just here for some information." Kammryn replied, returning the feeling that he didn't want to be their either.

"Aye? And who's ya friend here?" The saloon owner asked as he pointed at the vault dweller.

"This is Kim. She's really the one who needs information." He answered as he stood up and walked away.

"Alright lass, wha'dya need?" He asked the girl.

"I'm looking for my father. He wears a Pip-Boy like me. I've heard that you've seen him." The former vault dweller replied. Surprisingly, the saloon owner was taken aback somewhat.

"My God… It's you. The little baby girl, all grown up. Persistent little flower, ain't ya? Then and now, it would seem. It's been a long time, kid." He told her, which caught her off guard, but made her more interested.

"Oh, your daddy passed through here, all right. Here and gone. Got what he came for, and then left. I'm assuming you'll do the same, correct?" He continued.

"Huh? My father and I were born in Vault 101…" Kim replied, though she didn't seem too sure. Moriarty only laughed.

"Is that what your father told you? That you were born in that hole? That HE was born there as well?' He retorted. He paused before continuing, "Oh, the lies we tell to those we love. Your father brought you to the Vault right after you were born. To keep you safe, you see. I remember it well – you stayed in my saloon, after all." By this point, it was clear that Kim was shocked into disbelief, and Moriarty saw it as well.

"That's right. Your father, his Brotherhood of Steel friend, and you, the suckling babe with nary a tit to suckle. Sorry about your mom. Truly." His last words seemed to have some bit of sympathy in them, though certainly not much.

"But, life goes on. Daddy lied. Life's full of little disappointments. And now… you're all grown up, and wondering where he's gone to…"

"My Dad told me we were born in Vault 101…" Kim said, still trying to deny what Moriarty was saying.

"Aaahhhh, I see. You know, I heard about the brainwashin' that goes on down there. From some other fella, escaped, of… five years back. 'All hail the Overseer! We're born in the Vault; we die in the Vault!' And all that other assorted lunacy. Kid, you've got better programming than our own Deputy Weld. You'd best wise up quick. Wouldn't want anyone… takin' advantage of ya. Hmm?"

Upon hearing the same propaganda that echoed throughout the Vault corridors of her past, Kim knew that this man was not lying. It all made sense, the recording, the bottle caps, how he always talked about her mom, how the Overseer always seemed to treat her father as if he was an "outsider". Her father, James Anaka, had lied to her this whole time. Her whole life and the truth was always kept from her. But she realized that if she really wanted to know the truth, she'd have to find him.

"Look, I just want to find my Dad. Do you know where he is?" she asked.

"You seem like a nice kid, so I'm going to be straight with you. Your dad was here, and now he's not, and yes I know where he went. But what you're asking me for is information, and information is a commodity. Let's say… 100 caps, and daddy's location is yours. Very reasonable." He offered.

"100 caps!? Are you nuts? I don't have that kind of money!" Kim exclaimed in exasperation. The caps they had from frame were either used to get supplies, or were lost when she was running from the Deathclaw the day before. Undaunted, Moriarty gave another suggestion.

"Guilty as charged. If you don't have the caps to pay for the information, then maybe you could do a little favor for me."

"So, you want us to do your dirty work?" Kammryn, who had been standing by the whole time, finally spoke up.

"I wasn't talkin' to ya, boy. But who said anything about dirty work? You need some caps, I'm giving you a way to get 'em. It's just business." He told the two. Not entirely convinced, though knowing that the only way they'd get information was if they did this, they continued to listen.

"This junkie bitch named Silver borrowed quite a few caps from me… claimed she could start funneling Jet and Psycho to me for a good price. Problem is she scrammed with the loot and set herself up in Springvale so she can inject herself into a stupor. Get the caps she owes me and they're yours. Yours to pay me with anyway. He he he he he."

"Uh, will you excuse us to consult with one another?" Kammryn asked as he forcibly pulled Kim away.

"Kim, we can't trust this guy." He told her as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Well we don't have any other leads Kammryn. Do you know any other way to find him?" Kim countered.

"No but…"

"Look Kam, I get that you don't like this guy. Trust me, I don't either. But I need to find my dad. As much as I don't want to admit it, what he's saying is true." Kim argued.

"…Alright, fine. We're going to regret this." The teenage wastelander muttered after some hesitation. Kim nodded before turning back to the saloon owner.

"Alright fine. We'll get your money, and then you tell me where my dad went. No strings attached." Kim told him.

"That sounds like it'll work. I'll be waitin' for those caps." Moriarty told them as they walked out the door to meet with Andreas who had gone over to one of the sturdier parts of the town.

"So what's the plan now?" the Spartan asked Kim as she walked past him.

"We're going to get some answers." She told him as she headed towards the entrance.

* * *

**AN: And as part of this special update, this is the prologue and the first chapter of one of my other stories. It's a work in progress, but I'd just like some feedback on it. (My friends have a tendency not to do that). So I hope you enjoy.**

**EDIT: Oh, and I forgot to mention, I reuse Danaxo in this story as well. It's a different universe version of Danaxo, but I just didn't have any other ideas for a name. **

Prologue

Follow the Stars

So this is a different way of telling stories. Usually there's someone who is completely detached from the adventure who narrates it, but this time I think I'll do it like this, just to avoid any discrepancies. I know it's not how Noble, Ghost, or anyone else really does it, but I think I'll break the cycle and tell my story this way.

I guess I'll start with some kind of introduction. My name is Zachariah, or Zak, Derekson, though you would probably know me by another name, Agent California. Not really sure how many people know me, though hopefully this'll clear some of it up.

So I was thinking of beginning this story at its beginning, though then I remembered that that's not exactly where this specific story starts, and it's a long one to tell. So instead, I'll start it two-fifths of the way through.

It's been about three days since we left Sanghelios. We ("we" being the small group of rogue freelancers under the command of Agent Noble) had just been a part of a massive battle between the Storm Covenant, and the Sangheilian army of the State of Soram. We were called there by my friend, Toram Soramee the leader there, who needed our help with the battle, and to protect an important forerunner relic that was protected inside the city's citadel. While we didn't exactly complete our intended goal, as the Storm Covenant got away, we did find something important. The Forerunner relic that the Sangheili held in the citadel was a star map. The map, after we activated it, seemed to react or communicate with the Forerunner Spirit Helix, an ancient Forerunner artifact that I carry around with me at all times, as my best friend entrusted it to me (before kicking me into a stasis-pod, and subsequently sacrificing himself to destroy a small fleet of Forerunner Cleanser Sentinel Warships, likely saving the human race from extinction in the process. Though that's a story for another time).

Anyways, the star map "talked" with the Helix, and revealed the location of a Forerunner shield world that possessed the same symbol engraved into the Helix. A mere few hours before this, I was told by another forerunner, whose consciousness resided inside the Helix, that the artifact needed to be brought to some place so that it's power could be unlocked. Whether or not the planet the star map pointed to is the place I need to go, it's the only lead I have.

So Noble and I broke up (we used to date. Well, sort of.), though it was pretty mutual. We both knew that we were needed somewhere else, and we kinda drifted apart over the five months we've known each other. But back to the point, Noble and the rest of the generation one freelancers (Tex, Wash, Maine, Carolina, etc.) were called back to Freelancer Headquarters, and myself, my friend Agent Iceland, and my sister Alice went to go figure out the mystery behind this artifact.

That's pretty much everything that's happened, well the important stuff anyways. Before leaving Sanghelios, my Sangheili best friend Danaxo Allium said he wanted to come with us. Knowing him, I knew that Danaxo couldn't be persuaded not to (plus, if he was really willing to leave his post as the commander of the Soram Military Special Forces, there had to be a good reason). So after we said our goodbyes with the other Freelancers, Danaxo managed to obtain a CAR-class Covenant Corvette from shipmaster Rigal Raeusee for us to use. Then about a day later we went to retrieve the Wyvern (or Greatsword, whichever you want to call it), essentially what you would get if a Pelican and a Longsword had a baby, from its hiding spot in an asteroid belt. I figured we could use the extra firepower.

Now that we're finally caught up, we should get started.

Chapter 1

New World

It's been about a day or so since we've gotten to this system, and I already hate it. It's a relatively small system, only possessing about seven planets: two which have moons, and three which are habitable by normal humans, one of which was a fairly young colony, on a planet that consisted almost completely of desert. While the star map pointed to which system the shield world was, it didn't exactly specify which one it was. That meant we would have to check each planet, and it's not nearly as easy as it sounds.

"Are we going to the surface yet?! I'm getting tired of just sitting here in the atmosphere!" Iceland complained from behind the console he was monitoring.

"We have to wait till we can figure out how we're going to tell the colony down there that we're not enemies, and that they shouldn't shoot us. Alice explained this to you already." I answered, semi-annoyed as this has been the third time he had complained about this. I heard him groan in exasperation.

"It's so boring up here though! Isn't there anything we can do?" He complained.

"You can quit whining about it and help me figure out how to access the UNSC's frequency so that we can communicate with them." Shine, Iceland's AI, told him as he appeared next to him. Iceland groaned again, but this time complied with his AI. I turned back to my own console, which had been outfitted with human technology (as with the entire bridge for that matter), though certainly not professionally considering all the wires and cables that criss-crossed all over the place. I thought to myself, 'who ever had this job, obviously didn't give much of a damn to do it correctly.' Suddenly I heard the bridge doors open, follow by the heavy footsteps of a Sangheili.

"The Wyvern has been readjusted for descent Zachariah." Danaxo told me. I nodded, "Thanks Dax. Is Alice still recalibrating the systems?"

"Yes, though I believe she is almost done." He replied. "Alright, I'll go check on her then." I said as I sat up, making sure not to trip over the wires like Ice had done yesterday (which I will admit, was pretty funny).

As I walked through the Corvette hallways, I noticed a lot more of the ship was re-outfitted with human tech.

"Hey Omi, why does this corvette have so much human tech on it?" I asked my AI partner, who appeared next to me.

"Well since the Requiem Campaign, human diplomats were able to create better relations between the Sangheili who allied themselves with Thel Vadam, you know the Arbiter. Parts of those agreements were to make their naval vessels more accessible to either human or Sangheili. This Corvette, the Constant Resolution, just happens to be one of those ships." She explained.

"They didn't do a very good job of it." I deduced from cables that hazardously lay on the floor.

I reached the hangar, and as soon as the doors opened, I was greeted by the massive form of the Wyvern. I gave a quiet whistle as I looked at her in awe.

"Looks good huh?" I heard my sister Alice say as she walked out from the rear bay door to greet me.

"She looks awesome." I agreed, "So we're pretty much ready to head down? Ice is starting to get a little bored." Alice wiped some sweat off her forehead with her sleeve.

"Should be. I think that if we only head down there in the Wyvern, we'll be able to get through without getting fired at. Though we still don't know much about the inhabitants of the planet down there."

"Right. Remind me again where we are?"

"Ambivalence, Delta Scorpio System. One of the outer colonies. It was a pretty small colony, and even the UNSC databases have virtually nothing on this place. It also didn't seem to hold much significance to the covenant during the war, and was ignored." Omicron chimed in.

"Well I guess they were wrong about that, considering that the star map led us here." Alice replied.

"Looks like it. You wanna head back to the bridge? Ice really needs your help figuring out how to use these consoles." I asked. Alice nodded, and we headed back.

"You think the others are doing ok?" Alice asked as we walked through the hallway.

"Others?"

"The Freelancers. You know, Noble, Wash, Maine, Tex."

"I don't see why they wouldn't be. I mean, there's not much that they can't handle." I answered.

"Eh, I guess. What about us? You think we'll run into anything bad?" She asked.

"I guess we'll find out." I replied.

Upon reaching the bridge, we were greeted by the sight of Danaxo trying to pull Ice out of a tangle of cables, which we both snickered at for a second before heading over to help.

"What the hell did you do Ice?" I asked as I helped Dax pull while Alice started untangling.

"I didn't do anything! These things just fell from the ceiling and landed on me!" Ice argued.

"He's right. These cables were attached to the ceiling and fell. How he got tangled even further is beyond me however." Dax added.

"Man, whoever refitted this thing must've really not cared- Hey! Would you quit struggling? We'll get you out of this mess quicker if you would stop moving." Alice said frustratingly as she tried getting the cables loose.

"Ok, you know what? Screw this." Ice said before he activated his energy sword and cut himself out.

"Damnit Iceland! We might've needed these!" Alice exclaimed angrily.

"Oh. Oops, my bad." He apologized poorly. My sister gave an irritated sigh before getting up to check on the console.

"Uh, does she have a problem with me?" Ice asked me as he got up.

"No, at least I don't think so." I replied without thinking.

"That's reassuring. Oh yeah, and before those cables fell I managed to somewhat contact the people down there."

"Really? What they say?"

"Something about they're under attack from dinosaurs or something."

"Oh ok-wait, what?"

"No I'm kidding. They said we're registered as friendlies, and we're clear to land."

"Well that's good to know, considering we don't have any way of contacting them again other than meeting them face to face." Alice said as she stood up.

"Right. So how're we going to do this?" Ice asked.

"Well I figured Ice and I should go first, and Alice and Danaxo will stay up here to provide..."

"Whoa wait a minute! Why do I have to stay up here?" Alice interrupted.

"It's too dangerous. We don't know anything about this place." I told her.

"And why should that be a problem? It wasn't a problem when we were aboard the Infinity or on Sanghelios. I can take care of myself Zak." She argued. In truth, I knew she could take care of herself. She wasn't a fighter like the rest of us, well unless it's a fist fight, but she could handle a lot of different situations. Still, she's my little sister (well, little is subjective). Luckily, Danaxo, always the wise one, stepped in,

"Allison, listen to your brother. You're needed here on the ship. Zachariah and Agent Iceland are better suited to go down to the planet first. They can defend themselves far better and blend in far better than you or I."

"But... Fine, alright. But I get to go down first on the next planet." She said after some hesitation.

"Alright! C'mon Cal!" Ice said as he sprinted towards the door. As he disappeared into the hallway, it hadn't even five seconds before we heard the sound of a crash followed by the sound crates falling.

"It's okay! I can fix it!" Ice yelled out a second later.

"I'll make sure to fly the Wyvern." I said to my friends before heading to the hanger myself. As I walked through the hallway, I opened one of the compartments in my armor and took out the Helix. It was only about ten centimeters long; though I knew it could compress or expand. It, obviously, was in the shape of a double helix, the outer parts were made of a shiny silver metal, though the bands were each made of hardlight, whose glow alternated between red and orange.

"Something on your mind Cal?" Omicron asked me.

"No, of course not. Everybody is blank minded when they've been entrusted something that could be the key to the universe." I, very sarcastically, answered.

"You don't have to be a jerk about it." Omicron indignantly replied.

"You can hear my thoughts. You don't have to ask me if I have something on my mind, you already know that there is."

"I'm just trying to make conversation..." She pouted under her breath, (or the equivalent when you "think" rather than "say" something).

"Well in any case you're right; I have quite a bit on my mind. Icarus gave me this before he died. He said that he knew it was going to be important, and that he knew I had some kind of connection to it. And then just last week, I get told by a forerunner that I'm some kind of 'chosen one', the one who would 'wield the blade of light to stop the impending darkness'." I told her.

"Sounds like those cartoons from five hundred years ago that you used to watch as a kid." Omicron replied jokingly.

"You know that's not what they're called, but yeah. Like that."

"Darn, I thought you would fall for that one." She said dejectedly.

"It worked the first five times. Not this one." I told her.

Upon reaching the hangar, I took a second to; admire the Wyvern as all men tend to do with these things. I headed through the bay doors. The main bay served as the armory, with weapons of all type lining the walls, several of the human armor abilities, and two warthogs that were locked in place. Next was a small hallway with two other rooms on the side. One was the bunk room; the other was the monitor room. And lastly was the cockpit. It was fairly normal sized, somewhat larger than a Longsword cockpit, with two pilot seats: one for the pilot, the other for the gunner. Ice was already sitting in the latter.

"We ready to go?" He asked as I walked up next to him. I nodded as I got into the other seat. Pulling out Omicron's AI chip, I plugged it into the console in front of me, her avatar appearing next to it. Ice followed suit with Shine.

"Running systems check. Shield strength: optimal; Hull condition: optimal; Ammo supply: full; Engine condition: optimal; Auxiliary function: error; Final diagnostic: Optimal. System check complete. Everything's ready to go." Both reported simultaneously. Ice and I nodded and after hitting a couple switches and buttons, we started the ship up. I could only faintly hear it, but I could hear the sound of the engines starting up, and felt the thrusters cause us to rise.

"Sis, open the bay doors. We're heading out." I radioed to the bridge.

"Roger that." She replied, and after a few moments the doors opened.

"Good luck Zak." I heard Alice say over the comm.

"Thanks. We won't be long." I replied as I pushed the thruster lever up, causing the ship's engines to warm-up before fully flying out of the hangar. We did a full circle of the corvette before descending down to the surface.

* * *

**AN: So there you go. The long awaited update for Wolf and Wanderer, and a special preview into another story of mine. I sincerely hope you enjoyed both, but if not, leave a reason why. Or if you did, also leave a reason why. Once again, I thank you for sticking by my side for this (No matter how sappy that sounds), and also I hope you stick by my side until the end. ****Oh, and happy holidays in light of the season.**

**And with that, read, review, subscribe, don't do anything stupid, try to stay safe, and happy gaming**

**Takaro out**


End file.
